La Amante Inocente Del Griego
by Fernandita Chiba Tsukino
Summary: La temible reputación de Darien Chiba no deja la menor duda sobre lo implacable que puede ser en una sala de juntas. Pero el principal asunto en la agenda personal de este magnate es algo muy personal: quiere vengarse de su padre. Armando Shields. ¿Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que seduciendo a Serena, el último juguete de Armando?
1. Chapter 1

**El libro pertenece a Diana Hamilton y los personajes de sailor moon son de la gran N.T**

**Argumento:**

Pretendía vengarse llevándosela a la cama…

La temible reputación de Darien Chiba no deja la menor duda sobre lo implacable que puede ser en una sala de juntas. Pero el principal asunto en la agenda personal de este magnate es algo muy personal: quiere vengarse de su padre. Armando Shields. ¿Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que seduciendo a Serena, el último juguete de Armando? La inocente Serena había sido contratada como enfermera de Armando, pero Darien se niega a creer que no esté buscando una parte de la fortuna familiar. Sólo después de hacer el amor con ella descubre que había estado diciendo la verdad…

**Prólogo**

Darien Chiba miraba fijamente la man sión de su padre, diciéndose a sí mismo que no estaba impresionado. No, no quería estarlo.

La villa, o lo que podía ver de ella al final del ca mino rodeado de árboles, era inmensa; un brillante monumento al dinero y el poder. Pero no podría atravesar la enorme verja de hierro forjado sin cono cer el número de seguridad que desactivaba la alarma. Y si intentaba saltar el muro, el equipo de seguridad de Armando Shields caería sobre él.

Pero tenía que encontrar alguna manera. Tenía que hacerlo por su madre.

Porque se lo debía.

Él tenía ya catorce años. Un hombre... o casi. Y había ido a buscar lo que era suyo, de modo que nada ni nadie podrían evitar que hiciera lo que te nía que hacer.

Irguiendo sus delgados hombros, empezó a ca minar alrededor del perímetro de la finca, el ar diente sol griego cayendo a plomo sobre su ca beza y atravesando la camisa. Si su madre supiera lo que estaba haciendo le daría un ataque, pen saba.

Intentó sonreír al imaginar a la dulce y frágil Mitsuki Chiba perdiendo los nervios, pero se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y la sonrisa se congeló en sus labios.

Se lo había contado la noche anterior. Cuando volvió del trabajo al que acudía después del cole gio en las cocinas de uno de los hoteles más im portantes de Atenas, cuyo propietario era, ahora lo sabía, su padre. Del colegio al hotel y de allí a la claustrofóbica habitación que habían alquilado en una callejuela del centro de la ciudad. Allí en contró a su madre, planchando una pila de ropa. Además de planchar para otros, Mitsuki tenía que limpiar casas para pagar el alquiler. Y estaba permanentemente agotada.

Su madre se había apartado un mechón gris de la frente, sonriéndole como solía hacerlo todos los días, sin darle pista alguna de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Siéntate un rato conmigo, hijo. Tengo algo que contarte —suspiró aquel día—. Muchas veces me has preguntado quién era tu padre y yo siem pre he dicho que te lo contaría cuando fueras ma yor, cuando fueras lo bastante maduro como para ver las cosas con cierta perspectiva. Pero las cir cunstancias han cambiado.

Tenía los ojos empañados y él supo enseguida que ocurría algo grave.

Aún recordaba cómo se le había encogido el estómago cuando le contó que le habían hecho unas pruebas en el hospital. Tenía un problema de corazón y podía fallarle en cualquier momento. Su madre había sonreído entonces y era una son risa que Darien recordaría durante el resto de su vida.

—¿Pero qué saben ellos? Yo soy dura. Les de mostraré que están equivocados —había dicho, apretando su mano—, ya lo verás. Pero en caso de que tengan razón, debo decirte quién es tu padre. Era tan guapo, tan interesante, y yo lo quería tanto.

Había sido entonces, mientras le descubría la identidad de su padre, cuando Darien había visto a su querida madre con otros ojos. Cuando había visto por primera vez las arruguitas de cansancio que cubrían su frente, sus mejillas hundidas y la coloración azulada de sus labios. Y entonces ha bía sabido lo que tenía que hacer.

Con la determinación de la juventud, empezó a escalar el muro, buscando un sitio al que aga rrarse, nervioso cuando consiguió saltar al otro lado.

Tras una larga fila de árboles podía ver un jar dín inmaculado y, desde algún sitio, le llegaba el evocador aroma del jazmín. Entonces oyó voces. La de un hombre, seca y dura, y las súplicas de una mujer.

Darien atravesó el grupo de árboles... y los vio.

El hombre que llevaba un traje de chaqueta color crema era su padre. Su fotografía aparecía tan a menudo en los periódicos que era fácilmente re conocible. La mujer, rubia, joven y delgada, lle vaba un vestido de gasa y una sombrilla. Sólo con las joyas que llevaba puestas aquel día, su madre no hubiera tenido que trabajar hasta dejarse la vida durante los últimos años.

De modo que aquélla debía ser la segunda es posa de Armando Shields.

Sin vacilar, Darien dio un paso adelante para que pudieran verlo. Aquel hombre, casado y con un hijo pequeño, había seducido a una criada para despedirla después, cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada.

¡De él!

¡Y por eso tendría que pagar!

Armando Shields lo había visto y a Dimitri se le quedó la boca seca. Pero irguió los hombros cuando el hombre que era su padre se dirigió hacia el.

—¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? —le espetó el déspota, seguro en su reino, el millonario propie tario de una línea de cruceros y hoteles de lujo.

Dimitri vio que se llevaba una mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta. ¿Llevaría una pistola? ¿Pensaba dispararle y decir luego que había sido en defensa propia? ¿O estaba a punto de usar algún artilugio electrónico para que los de seguridad lo echasen de allí a patadas?

Negándose a mostrar temor, Dimitri habló, en fadado consigo mismo cuando le salió un gallo, como solía ocurrirle a menudo:

—Soy Darien Chiba, el hijo de Mitsuki. Su hijo.

Silencio. Su padre bajó la mano.

Una figura alta e impresionante apareció en tonces por el camino y la mujer dio un paso ade lante, pero Armando les hizo un gesto con la mano para que se apartasen.

—Eso es fácil de decir, pero no tan fácil de de mostrar. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Darien se puso colorado. Él no toleraba insul tos de nadie, pero no tenía orgullo en lo que se re fería a su madre, que había trabajado sin descanso para sacarlo adelante, incluso quedándose sin co mer a veces para darle comida a su hijo. Y jamás se había quejado.

Darien era casi tan alto como el hombre e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que su voz sonase como la de un adulto:

—Usted es Armando Shields. Todo el mun do sabe lo rico y poderoso que es... con todos esos hoteles y cruceros. Lo tiene todo y mi madre no tiene nada. Hace quince años, Mitsuki Chiba trabajaba para usted como criada. Usted le dijo que su matrimonio se había roto... la sedujo. Era una chica guapísima entonces y estaba enamorada de usted —su corazón dio un vuelco al ver un brillo de reconocimiento en los ojos de Armando. Lo re cordaba, recordaba lo que había pasado—. Pero cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada usted la  
despidió y la echó de aquí. Le rompió el corazón.

Ella no le había dicho eso, pero Darien había intuido su profunda tristeza cuando le contó lo que había ocurrido quince años antes.

—Ella no sabe que estoy aquí —siguió, mirando a su padre a los ojos—. Mi madre jamás- se atrevería a pedirle nada, pero yo sí. Está muy enferma, su co razón está agotado. Necesita descansar y comer bien. Yo hago lo que puedo... durante los fines de semana y después del colegio trabajo en las cocinas de uno de sus hoteles en Atenas. Eso ayuda un poco, pero no es suficiente —Darien llevó aire a sus pulmones—. Lo único que le pido es que le pase una pequeña pensión para que no tenga que trabajar. Y sólo hasta que yo pueda mantenerla. Mi madre ne cesita descansar, vivir sin la angustia de no saber si podrá pagar el alquiler o acabaremos en la calle... —su voz se rompió en ese momento.

Siendo uno de los hombres más ricos de Ate nas, para Armando Shields pasar una pe queña pensión no tendría la menor importancia. Seguramente se gastaría más dinero cualquier noche que saliera a cenar con su segunda es posa.

—Yo no quiero nada para mí —siguió Darien— y nunca le pediré nada más que esto: una pequeña pensión para mi madre significa la diferencia en tre la vida y la muerte para ella. ¡Consulte con los médicos si no me cree!

El hombre que era su padre sonrió entonces, una sonrisa cínica y burlona.

—Yo no me dejo chantajear por nadie... como gen te más inteligente que tú ha descubierto demasiado tarde. Cuéntale esta historia a alguien y los aplastaré a ti y a tu madre.

—No es una historia...

—Aunque fuera cierto, Mitsuki sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando se acostó conmigo. Y entérate de una vez, chico: éste es un mundo de perros y sólo gana el más fuerte.

Armando hizo un gesto con la mano y el guardia de seguridad se acercó para tomar del brazo a Darien, que miraba a aquel tirano con expresión de total impotencia.

—Neflyte, echa a este chico de mi propiedad —sin mirarlo siquiera, Armando Shields se vol vió hacia su mujer y él se encontró lanzado a la carretera sin contemplaciones.

Pero se levantó enseguida, oyendo el golpe de la verja de hierro, limpiándose los pantalones de polvo.

Su madre había sido insultada. Él había sido insultado. Odiaba al hombre que era su padre y se vengaría de él.

Respirando profundamente, y con la cabeza bien alta, Darien empezó el largo camino de vuelta a la ciudad.

Lo haría pagar por sus insultos. Encontraría la manera de hacerlo.

Esa noche, descubrió que ya no había trabajo para él en las cocinas del hotel, otro gesto de des precio y de crueldad por parte de su padre.

Y la promesa de vengarse quedó grabada en piedra para siempre cuando su madre murió diez meses después de un ataque al corazón.

* * *

**bueno bueno hoy no tuve clases y me levante sumamente tarde, las sabanas no querían separase de mi jajaja asi que me di un dia de flojera total y termine de adaptar "de niñera a esposa" y comenze este (en realidad queria adaptar "Regreso a Palacio" pero un enredo de nombres me dio miedo y cambie)**

**asi que espero que les guste n_n (se que a michas les gustan los griegos...no son las unicas)**

**besos besos **

**Fer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

Darien Chiba dejó el sobre encima del escritorio e intentó no mostrar desdén mien tras se despedía del investigador privado.

Rozando el sobre con los dedos, miraba los enor mes ventanales que iban del techo al suelo sin ver nada.

Había vivido treinta y seis años y era un hombre decidido, firme. Durante los últimos veintidós, había estado vengándose fría y calculadoramente de Armando Shields, su padre, por haberse negado en redondo a ayudar a su madre cuando necesitaba ayuda económica tanto como respirar; una ayuda que él, su hijo de catorce años, no podía ofrecerle.

Veintidós años en los que había trabajado sin descanso, aprendiendo, planeando, dando pasos tentativos y luego pasos de gigante hacia ese obje tivo: la caída del arrogante y poderoso Armando Shields.

La línea de cruceros de lujo Chiba ya había conseguido empequeñecer la línea de su padre, hasta tal punto que se rumoreaba que iba a decla rarse en bancarrota.

Y ahora los directivos de su empresa estaban trabajando para comprarle los dos últimos hoteles que le quedaban, uno en París, el otro en Londres. El resto había ido perdiendo categoría en comparación con lo que ofrecía la cadena de hoteles Chiba hasta que lo echó de la lista de los mejores del mundo y, por fin, Armando tuvo,que venderlos.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado de repente: su padre había desaparecido seis meses antes. Nada de las habituales menciones en la prensa y no se lo había visto en su oficina de Atenas. Sin em bargo, la idea de que el viejo león estuviera es condiéndose en su guarida para lamer sus heridas resultaba curiosamente turbadora para Darien. Quería que su enemigo estuviera en el cuadrilá tero, luchando.

Cuatro meses después de la repentina desapari ción de su padre, su frustración y su curiosidad más grandes que nunca, Darien había hecho que vigilaran la fabulosa mansión de la que una vez lo había echado sin contemplaciones. Quería saber qué estaba pasando.

Para él, espiarlo era algo muy desagradable. Siempre había sido despiadado en la búsqueda de su objetivo, pero iba de frente, sus intenciones cla ras para cualquiera. Así era como Darien operaba.

Intentó concentrarse en la fabulosa vista pano rámica desde el ventanal: el mar azul rodeado de altos pinos, la arena blanca de la playa... relajante, hipnótica. O debería serlo. Siempre lo había sido. Hasta aquel día.

Solía ir a su retiro en la isla dos veces al año para relajarse y olvidarse de todo. Ni un solo fax, ni una máquina de fotocopias, ni un ordenador a la vista. Pero ahora su mente daba vueltas y vuel tas...

¿Habría hecho suficiente? ¿Habría terminado con su vendetta particular? ¿Sería el momento de olvidar a su padre y sus planes de hundirlo en la miseria? ¿El momento de evitarle a aquel hombre que tanto daño le había hecho la última humilla ción?

¿Sería hora de que empezase a vivir su vida sin la sombra de Armando Shields pesando so bre él? ¿De darle la espalda a sus esporádicas y siempre discretas aventuras, casarse y tener hijos para darle un propósito a su vida?

Darien frunció el ceño cuando recordó lo que tenía en la mano irguiendo los hombros bajo la camisa de algodón blanco hecha a medida, sacó las fotografías del sobre.

Su padre. En una terraza, frente a una inmensa piscina. Con su eterno traje de color crema, gafas de sol y, de manera incongruente, un viejo som brero de paja en la cabeza. La foto, tomada con te leobjetivo, lo hacía parecer más pequeño, más in significante. Aunque no así a la mujer que estaba a su lado.

Armando Shields estaba tocando el hom bro desnudo de una rubia espectacular, con un bi kini aún más espectacular. Ella sonreía, su larga melena rubia cayendo por su espalda, sus voluptuosos pechos a punto de salirse de los dos triangulitos de tela azul. Era una tentación con piernas.

¡Y qué piernas! Largas, estupendamente pro porcionadas, suaves, bronceadas.

Abruptamente, Darien apartó las fotografías. No tenía que ver ninguna más. Ya había visto lo que el viejo león estaba buscando: una nueva es posa que despertase su rancia libido.

A su padre siempre le habían gustado las ru bias.

Darien apretó los labios al recordar otro mo mento, otra rubia, la segunda mujer de su padre. Con unos pendientes de diamantes y su vestido de diseño, a un universo de distancia de los vestidos baratos que su madre se veía obligada a usar. Y su padre echándolo de la propiedad, negándose a ayu darlos, negándoles la modesta suma que hubiera supuesto la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte para su madre.

De modo que no, mientras tan amargos recuer dos siguieran existiendo, la venganza no había terminado.

Armando Shields no había sido perdo nado.

::::::::::::::::::

—¡Una podría acostumbrase a vivir así, herma nita!

Serena Tsukino sonrió a su hermana. Mina estaba tumbada en una hamaca frente a la piscina, en bi kini, su corto pelo rubio aún mojado.

«Mis dos rubitas», solía llamarlas su padre.

—Toma... —Serena tomó el bote de crema solar y se lo tiró a su hermana—. No querrás quemarte.

A lo veintisiete años, dos más que Serena, Mina siempre había sido su mejor amiga. Física y tempe ramentalmente, no podían ser más diferentes. Mina era dura como las piedras y delgadísima, mientras Serena era más dulce... y nadie podría decir que fuese delgada. Pero se complementaban la una a la otra y se entendían bien.

Su madre, la esposa de un ocupado médico de familia, solía decirle a sus amigas lo contenta que estaba de que sus hijas se llevasen tan bien: «desde que Serena aprendió a caminar, mis dos hijas han sido inseparables. No discuten nunca».

Y era cierto. Pero, aunque estaba contenta de haber recibido la llamada de Mina para que fuese a buscarla al aeropuerto, Serena seguía sin enten der por qué estaba allí.

—Te lo contaré después —le había dicho su her mana mientras iban hacia la villa—. Y para que no te angusties, papá y mamá están bien. No tienes que preocuparte por eso.

Ahora, tres horas más tarde, seguía sin saber qué hacía Mina en Grecia. Como preparadora fí sica para los ricos y famosos, su hermana solía to marse vacaciones durante las navidades pero, aparentemente, aquel año había decidido pasar unas semanas en Creta durante el verano y, de ca mino, había ido a verla.

—¿Seguro que al viejo no le importa que esté aquí? —le preguntó Mina, poniéndose crema en las piernas.

—Seguro que no —sonrió Serena. Cuando le dije que tenía que ir a buscarte al aeropuerto insis tió en que me llevase Taiki y se negó a dejar que fueras a un hotel —dijo luego, estirando el faldón de la camisa blanca de su uniforme—. Así que cuén tame: ¿a qué se debe tu inesperada visita?

Mina se apoyó en un codo.

—Bueno, veras... ¿por qué no te sientas? Creo que sé cómo vas a tomártelo, pero prefiero que es tés sentada.

Serena miró a su hermana, sorprendida.

—Es que estoy trabajando le dijo, mirando el reloj—. Y la sesión de terapia de Armando empieza en diez minutos.

—Muy bien. Pero antes... ¿cuánto tiempo vas a seguir aquí?

—Hasta final de mes. ¿Por qué?

Como enfermera, trabajando para una respe tada agencia, Serena estaba especializada en cui dados paliativos y, aunque solía trabajar en Ingla terra, a veces tenía que trasladarse de país.

Y tal vez tendría que quedarse algún tiempo más para atender a Armando Shields, un enfermo de cáncer que tenía innumerables problemas. Pero no había tiempo para contarle todo eso ahora.

—Pues verás... —empezó a decir Mina—. Seiya fue a ver a papá y mamá el otro día. Dice que quiere volver contigo.

Serena notó que se ponía pálida. Furia, incre dulidad... no sabía qué sentía en aquel momento, pero tuvo que sentarse en una de las sillas.

La víspera de su boda, Seiya había enviado a su mejor amigo para decirle que no podía casarse con ella. Además de pedirle que se encargase de devolver los regalos de la boda y, por supuesto, decir que podía quedarse con el anillo de compro miso.

Serena había sentido pena por Taiki, el portador de la mala noticia, que estaba terriblemente aver gonzado. Sólo después se dio cuenta de que debe ría haber sentido pena por sí mísma por su corazón roto. Pero la verdad era que no tenía el corazón roto y lo de que podía quedarse con el anillo era un in sulto que seguía doliéndole en el alma.

A la mañana siguiente, el día en el que debería haberse casado, Serena llevó el anillo y el vestido de novia a una tienda de empeño. Sus padres, po brecitos, que no sabían si consolarla o matar a Seiya, habían cancelado el banquete y devuelto los regalos y ella siguió adelante con su vida como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

En realidad, Seiya le había hecho un favor por que no estaba enamorada de él. No podía estarlo si no había sentido nada cuando él decidió cance lar la boda. Había herido su orgullo, su ego, pero siendo una persona optimista por naturaleza, pronto se le había pasado el disgusto.

—Aparentemente —siguió su hermana—, Seiya les contó una historia lacrimosa. No sabía qué le ha bía pasado, que estaba agotado, decía. Había tra bajado mucho durante las semanas previas a la boda y estaba estresado. También les dijo que nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo por haberte hecho daño, que te quiere más que a nada en el mundo y sólo desea volver contigo.

—No me lo puedo creer.

—Pero no sabía dónde estabas y no podía po nerse en contacto contigo, bla, bla, bla... y ya co noces a mamá, que es una romántica empeder nida. Se puso toda sentimental y le dijo dónde estabas Y, por eso, yo creo que Seiya está a punto de hacer su aparición... en cuanto pueda dejar su «mega impresionante» puesto de trabajo en Lon dres. Por eso he venido, para advertirte. No creo que tú seas de las que se ponen románticas cuando un hombre clava la rodilla en el suelo y suplica tu perdón con lágrimas de cocodrilo, pero algunas mujeres podrían...

—¡Yo no! —Serena se levantó de un salto.

Qué cara. Si Seiya Kou quisiera volver con ella y ella estuviera loca por él podría estar tan ciega como para decirle que sí, pero no era el caso.

—Gracias por la advertencia, Mina. Hablaremos después de comer. No te preocupes, yo no voy a dejarme engañar por él... o por ningún otro hom bre. Además, tengo algo que contarte que hará que la visita de un ex prometido parezca una bo bada.

Armando Shields podía ser un acompa ñante encantador cuando quería y si su objetivo había sido que su hermana se sintiera como en casa, lo estaba consiguiendo.

Durante la comida, en la mesa de mármol frente a la piscina, sus facciones, aún atractivas, se suavi zaron al mirar a las dos hermanas.

—Hablando de ser estricta con tus clientes, debo decirte que mi enfermera, tu hermana, también es una mujer formidable.

—Ya lo sé —rió Mina.

—Cuando me diagnosticaron el cáncer y me pu sieron en tratamiento yo insistí en que la noticia no saliera del hospital. Ya no soy el magnate que fui una vez, pero aún tengo muchas posesiones y, si la competencia supiera que estoy enfermo, mis acciones podrían perder valor. Serena entendió la situación enseguida y te diré una cosa: ha conse guido que los hombres de mi equipo de seguridad parezcan aficionados. Es como una leona defen diendo a sus cachorros —sonrió Armando—. He vi vido con la prensa metiéndose en mi vida desde que puedo recordar, pero el acoso había llegado a un punto increíble desde que mi hijo decidió arruinarme. Pero Serena los echa de aquí... lite ralmente. ¡Encontró a un fotógrafo subido a un ár bol cerca de la verja y lo tiró al suelo usando una garrota!

Serena se puso colorada. Se había sentido fatal después y había enviado a Neflyte, uno de los hom bres de seguridad, para comprobar que el repor tero no estaba herido. Afortunadamente, no había ni rastro del fotógrafo ni de su cámara.

No es algo de lo que esté orgullosa —le dijo.

—Serena me ha salvado la vida —siguió Armando—. Bueno, los médicos han hecho lo suyo, no lo niego, pero yo ya había renunciado a todo. Hasta que Serena llegó y me enseñó a reír, a reír de verdad por primera vez en mi vida, a no to marme las cosas tan en serio —los ojos del hombre se nublaron—. A mirar mi vida, reconocer mis errores y jurar que intentaría hacerlo mejor. Sé que la agencia la enviará a cuidar de algún otro paciente cuando los médicos digan que el cáncer ha remitido...

Y el momento ha llegado —lo interrumpió ella, un poco entristecida.

—No quiero perderla —siguió Armando—. Sé que es egoísta por mi parte, pero ella ha sido un mila gro para mí. Incluso llegué a pedirle que se casara conmigo...

—¿Qué? —exclamó Mina.

No te preocupes. Mostrando un gran sentido común, Serena me rechazó... para gran disgusto mío, claro —el anciano sonrió, apretando su mano—. Bueno, ahora debo dejaros para echarme una sieste cita, que es lo que me recomienda mi implacable enfermera.

Serena y Mina se quedaron calladas hasta que la puerta del salón se cerró tras él.

—¿De verdad te ha pedido que te cases con él? —exclamó Mina.

—Sí, bueno... —Serena se levantó, apartando una miga de su blusa blanca—. Vamos a buscar un sitio en el que podamos hablar tranquilamente.

Era el momento más caluroso del día y, nor malmente, ella solía pasar esas horas en la pis cina, pero quería estar a solas con su hermana.

Durante la última semana había querido hablar con alguien, pero allí no había nadie a quien pu diera confiarle sus intimidades. Ahora, como un regalo del cielo, Mina estaba allí. Y no podía en contrar mejor confidente que su hermana, su me jor amiga.

La llevó a uno de los inmensos salones de la casa, elaboradamente decorado al estilo barroco. En su opinión, aquella casa era más un museo que un hogar, pero el aire acondicionado mantenía fresco el interior de la villa.

—¡Madre mía, ¿Quién ha decorado este sitio?

—Yo no, desde luego —sonrió Serena, dejándose caer en un elegante sofá de terciopelo.

Una semana antes, durante uno de sus paseos vespertinos con su paciente, Armando había sugerido que se sentaran en un banco de madera bajo una parra.

Preocupada pensando que no se encontraba bien, Serena se había quedado de piedra cuando, de repente, Armando le había pedido que se casara con él.

—No es un capricho ni una locura de viejo —le había dicho, apretando su mano—. Tú has traído optimismo y alegría a mi vida, me has dado espe ranza cuando ya no tenía ninguna. Cuando estaba más débil, tú me has dado fuerzas y no quiero es tar sin ti. Llevo tanto tiempo solo.

La tristeza que había en los ojos del hombre la había hecho sentir culpable. Sabía que era algo que ocurría a veces con los pacientes, pero eran coqueteos sin importancia que terminaban ense guida. Sin embargo, Armando era, como él mismo había dicho, un hombre solitario. No tenía amigos ni familia, no tenía a nadie. Nadie lo visitaba nunca, nadie llamaba por teléfono para preguntar cómo es taba o enviaba una nota deseándole una pronta re cuperación.

Demasiado sorprendida como para decir nada, Serena siguió escuchando:

—Sería un matrimonio sólo de nombre, por su puesto —dijo Armando—. Yo no te exigiría nada y tendrías la protección de mi apellido... y mi ape llido sigue significando algo en este país, aunque mi segundo hijo esté decidido a hundirme. Tengo una fortuna personal en un banco suizo, completamente aparte de mis negocios en Grecia. Cuando nos casemos, ese dinero será tuyo.

—Armando...

—A cambio, lo único que te pido es que me ha gas compañía y que me prometas interceder con mi hijo.

—Yo no sabía que tuvieras dos hijos —dijo ella, atónita e indignada.

Su familia siempre había estado muy unida y no podía entender cómo un hijo podía querer hun dir a su padre. Era inconcebible para ella.

—Debo ser franco contigo —dijo Armando enton ces—. La cercanía de la muerte ha hecho que revi sara mi vida... y lamento decir que he hecho muchas cosas mal. Mi primer matrimonio fue arreglado en tre mis padres y los de ella. No nos queríamos. En tonces el amor no era importante, o eso pensé yo. En mi vida no había sitio para una emoción tan poco necesaria. Dirigir mi negocio, levantar un im perio, era lo único importante para mí. Ella, Setsuna, murió poco después de tener a nuestro primer hijo, Kelvin —Armando hizo una mueca—. La verdad, yo creo que murió para escapar de mí... y ése es un peso que llevaré siempre sobre mi con ciencia.

El hombre hizo una pausa, como recordando algo que llevaba mucho tiempo enterrado en su memoria y, después de aclararse la garganta, si guió:

—Me casé de nuevo un año después. Un hombre joven tiene ciertas necesidades y una amante exige mucho tiempo y energía... tiempo que era más beneficioso ocupar en mi trabajo.

—¿Y casarse no exige tiempo y esfuerzo? —pre guntó Serena, sorprendida.

Armando dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Te cuento todo esto para que conozcas al hom bre que solía ser. Un hombre cuya primera esposa murió para escapar de él y cuya segunda esposa huyó con otro. Un hombre cuyo primer hijo se marchó de casa en cuanto cumplió los dieciocho años porque, como él mismo dijo, lo criticaba demasiado y jamás le demostré cariño alguno... no volví a verlo nunca. Se fue de casa y se negó a trabajar en la empresa fa miliar, así que yo me lavé las manos. Murió de una sobredosis de heroína en París cinco años des pués.

Serena se mordió los labios, apenada.

—Lo siento mucho.

Armando asintió con la cabeza.

—No estoy orgulloso del hombre que he sido. He sido un fracaso como marido, como padre, como ser humano. Ahora lo veo todo claro y no puedo decirte cuánto lo lamento. Pero, sobre todo, lamento no haber visto a mi segundo hijo desde que tenía catorce años... y que se haya convertido en mi encarnizado enemigo.

El anciano respiró profundamente. Empezaba a oscurecer y la gran bola escarlata del sol estaba bajando sobre el horizonte.

—Por eso te pediría, si aceptaras ser mi mujer, que te pusieras de mi lado y me dieras valor, que intercedieras con el hijo que me queda para que me perdonase. Quiero conocerlo, hacer las paces con él. Sueño con convertir su odio en amistad... o si eso no es posible, en una cierta simpatía. No quiero dejar este mundo sin tener a nadie, absolutamente a nadie de mi sangre que llore por mí.

Serena tenía un nudo en la garganta. Le daba tanta pena aquel hombre. Por lo que le había con tado, merecía lo que le pasaba, pero estaba claro que se arrepentía. Su enfermedad y la posibilidad de morir le habían abierto los ojos y merecía una segunda oportunidad.

Pero tenía que dejar algo bien claro. Suspirando apartó su mano y lo miró a los ojos.

—Armando... —empezó a decir—. Yo siento afecto por ti.

Y era cierto. Se habían llevado bien desde el principio. Ella siempre ofrecía los mejores cuida dos posibles, pero con Armando había sido dife rente porque respondía positivamente a todas sus demandas, sin quejarse ni una sola vez. Ella hacía todo lo posible por sus pacientes, aunque fueran insoportables, pero con aquel hombre no había te nido que esforzarse siquiera.

—Pero no puedo casarme contigo —siguió—. Es muy halagador que hayas pensado en mí, pero el matrimonio debe ser algo más que un contrato. La compañía es importante, por supuesto, pero tiene que haber mucho más.

—Claro, lo entiendo —asintió Armando.

—Pero te prometo una cosa: haré todo lo que pueda para que hagas las paces con tu hijo.

Mina, después de contarle todo eso, la miró, per pleja.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Qué vas a decirle a ese hombre? Si odia tanto a Armando, no creo que sea fácil convencerlo para que hable con él.

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo —sonrió Serena, con una confianza que en realidad no sentía.

En el fondo, temía que el asunto no tuviera solu ción. Por lo que Armando le había contado, la rela ción con sus hijos no había sido precisamente pater nal, aunque eso no justificaba que un hijo quisiera arruinar a su padre. Una persona tenía que ser mala de verdad para hacer algo así.

Cómo iba a llegar hasta él, no tenía ni idea. Pero le había prometido a Armando que haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano y ella siempre cumplia sus promesas.

* * *

**quiero pedir disculpas por adelantado, si me demoro un poco en actualizar este libro es porque acabo de terminar de adaptar este capitulo.**

**se me había olvidado hacer las odiosas tareas que me dan en la universidad y como se dice aca...me pillo la maquina xd**

**espero que les haya gustado el capi y nos leemos pronto **

**besos besos **

**fer**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2

Andrew

El grito, en medio del abrumador calor de la tarde, mientras el mar bañaba suavemente la base del acantilado, sobresaltó a Serena que, de re pente, sintiéndose insegura en su refugio entre las ro cas, se dedicó a escuchar la conversación en griego entre los dos hombres, sin entender una sola palabra.

Quien estaba dando órdenes era alguien que es peraba ser obedecido de inmediato, sin que se hi cieran preguntas. En realidad, se compadecía del tal Andrew.

Sujetándose a la pared de roca, Serena guardó la botella de agua mineral en la bolsa de tela antes de echársela al hombro. Al menos había alguien por allí que podía indicarle el camino.

Dos días antes, un ferry la había depositado en el muelle de aquel pueblecito pesquero, sus casas de color pastel rodeando el puerto, las colinas que lo resguardaban cubiertas de viejos y retorcidos oli vos.

—No es un destino turístico, es una isla a la que sólo van los que quieren estar tranquilos —le había dicho Armando—. Por lo que yo sé, sólo tiene una carretera, un puñado de tiendecitas y un par de tabernas. El estilo de vida en la isla es muy tradicio nal y por eso los más ricos construyen sus casas allí, atraídos por la paz y la tranquilidad. Mi hijo pertenece a ese selecto grupo.-Está allí ahora y tengo la impresión de que será más fácil hablar con él cuando está relajado.

¡Si podía encontrarlo!, pensó Serena.

Cada vez que mencionaba el nombre de Darien Chiba recibía como respuesta miradas de sor presa de la gente del pueblo. Y la viuda Michiru Kaioh, en cuyo hostal se alojaba, cortesía del dinero de Armando, se había limitado a encogerse de hombros.

—Lo siento, no conozco nadie que se llame así.

La única opción que le quedaba era ir hacia el sur, a la zona donde los ricos habían construido sus lujosos escondites. Con helipuertos y piscinas olímpicas, le habían dicho.

Aparentemente, la gente del pueblo guardaba la privacidad de sus millonarios vecinos y era ló gico, pensó Serena. Evidentemente, era bueno para la economía local porque reclutaban gente a todas horas para hacer los trabajos que ellos no se molestaban en hacer.

De modo que no tenía más remedio que dirigirse hacia allí y llamar a alguna puerta, esperando que alguien fuese tan amable como para indicarle dónde vivía el esquivo Darien Chiba... sin que le echa sen los perros.

No iba a ser fácil, pero se lo había prometido a Armando. Además, quería ayudarlo porque sabía que lamentaba profundamente los errores que ha bía cometido en el pasado. Y porque alguien tenía que ayudarlo.

Pero su idea de seguir por la costa hasta el sur de la isla, donde estaban las escondidas villas de vacaciones, no le parecía tan brillante ahora como cuando miró un mapa en el hostal.

Podría haber hecho mayores progresos de ha ber ido por la carretera. Habría sido más aburrido, pero menos difícil que recorrer una costa llena de piedras y con un acantilado al fondo. Diciéndose a sí misma que no se iba a caer al mar porque no era tan tonta, Serena apretó los dientes y siguió adelante, dirigiéndose a lo que en el mapa era una cala en forma de herradura porque desde allí ha bía una carretera de tierra que llevaba a la zona de las mansiones.

Se detuvo un momento para tomar aire y miró hacia abajo. La cala era espectacular... pero lo era más el hombre que caminaba por la playa con unos maderos en la mano.

Alto, moreno, con un físico magnífico, la muscu latura de sus hombros y su espalda era impresio nante. Como la estrecha cintura y las delgadas ca deras bajo unos vaqueros cortados.

¿Sería el tal Andrew?

Serena decidió bajar a hablar con él. Sólo para preguntarle cómo podía llegar a su destino, por supuesto. Claro que conversar, aunque sólo fuera un momento, con un hombre tan guapo sería un buen pasatiempo.

Sonriendo, empezó a bajar por las rocas... pero metió el pie en una hendidura Y se maldijo a sí misma por no mirar dónde pisaba.

Agarrándose a las piedras, se inclinó para fro tar el dolorido tobillo, su melena rubia escapando de las horquillas que la sujetaban y cayendo sobre su cara. Pero cuando descubrió que no podía apo yar el peso de su cuerpo sobre ese pie, un sollozo escapó de su garganta.

¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo iba a ir a nin gún sitio? No había transporte público en la isla y, aunque pudiese ir a gatas hasta la carretera, ten dría que esperar horas hasta que pasara un coche.

—Quédate donde estás.

El dolor del tobillo la había hecho olvidar al hombre de la playa, pero él debía haberla oído ge mir porque había dejado los maderos tirados sobre la arena y estaba subiendo hacia ella con una rapidez sorprendente.

De cerca era aún más impresionante. Y eso era decir mucho.

Su rostro era tan atractivo como el resto de su cuerpo. Líneas duras y marcadas, una estructura ósea angular, con un mentón cuadrado y el pelo negro como la noche y sus ojos tan azules como lo mas profundo del océano.

Serena se quedó mirando, sin darse cuenta, una boca de labios carnosos... con un rictus entre sensual e implacable.

Pero también él estaba examinándola y Serena bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

Estás herida —dijo él entonces, con voz ronca. Le hablaba en su idioma, con un leve acento—. ¿Confías en mí para que te ayude a bajar de aquí?

Sí, por favor. Muchas gracias —Serena intentó sonreír, pero le salió una mueca.

¿Qué le pasaba? Ella era una chica con los pies en el suelo, aunque en aquel momento le resultara difícil hacerlo, y no solía ponerse nerviosa al ver a un hombre guapo. Claro que aquél debía ser el hombre más guapo que había visto nunca.

Ella era una mujer práctica, sensata, una enfer mera profesional...

Pero todo pensamiento sensato desapareció de su cabeza cuando el Adonis la tomó en brazos sin aparente esfuerzo y bajó hasta la playa por las ro cas con la seguridad de una cabra montés.

Dejándola sobre la arena con sumo cuidado, se inclinó para examinar el tobillo herido.

Un mechón de pelo negro caía sobre su frente y Serena sintió el absurdo deseo de pasar los dedos por él.

—Sólo es un esguince y un pequeño corte —anun ció, con una sonrisa—. Te llevaré a mi casa para lim piar la herida.

Intentando salir de aquel estado de catatonia adolescente, Serena se aclaró la garganta:

—Estás siendo muy amable y no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, pero... Andrew, ¿verdad? No quiero molestar. Seguro que si descanso un ratito se me pasará el dolor.

Darien Chiba no la corrigió.

Debía haberlo oído llamando a uno de los cria dos para recordarle que debía bajar al puerto a re coger el correo, que llevaba dos días esperando.

Pero cuanto más tiempo permaneciese en la ig norancia la rubia de su padre, mejor.

Su padre tenía buen gusto, eso desde luego. La rubia era más atractiva en persona que en fotogra fía. Esa melena dorada cayendo sobre sus hom bros...

Bonitos hombros, bronceados, parcialmente escondidos bajo un top de cuello halter azul que escondía también unos soberbios pechos. Y las piernas que había visto en la fotografía...

—No es ningún problema —le dijo—. Será un pla cer ayudarte.

Un placer, desde luego. Que, además, lo ayu daría a descubrir qué estaba haciendo una mujer como ella, la amante de su padre, en una isla de la que casi nadie había oído hablar.

A menos, claro, que el viejo estuviese con ella. No, no lo creía. Allí no había lujosos restaurantes ni hoteles de cinco estrellas.

¿Sabría ella que Armando Shields estaba prácticamente en la ruina? Seguramente no. Saldría corriendo si se lo dijera. Sólo había una razón por la que una mujer tan joven y tan guapa estaría con un viejo como su padre, decidió Darien, con un cinismo nacido de la experiencia. Si le decía que el dinero estaba acabándose, la chica saldría huyendo.

Pero había una manera más divertida de privar a su enemigo de tan atractiva compañera, pensó, mirando un par de preciosos ojos celestes.

Él nunca había tenido ningún problema atra yendo al sexo opuesto, al contrario. Pero tampoco había sabido si la atracción era debida a su perso nalidad o a su dinero.

Lo último, sospechaba.

Claro que cuando él tenía una amante siempre dejaba claro que no habría boda ni final feliz.

Últimamente había estado jugando con la idea de sentar la cabeza y formar una familia, pero ver la fotografía de aquella rubia había hecho que se olvidase del tema.

Verla en persona lo había matado por com pleto. Durante un tiempo, ya que el destino le ha bía dado otra oportunidad de vengarse por lo que su padre había hecho tanto tiempo atrás.

Y, como él nunca perdía una oportunidad, Darien tomó en brazos aquel delicioso regalo de los dio ses y sonrió cuando ella le echó los brazos al cuello, dejando escapar un suspiro de satisfacción.

La tenía, era suya.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3

Darien la depositó en un sillón de mim bre, bajo una parra del patio, admirando la deliciosa curva de sus pechos bajo el top azul, la estrecha cintura y las voluptuosas caderas, para reposar finalmente en sus generosos labios. Material de amante.

Definitivamente.

Pero, por lo que él sabía, y había seguido a su enemigo durante esos años como un felino bus cando a su presa, su padre no solía tener amantes caras. Con el paso del tiempo, Darien había apren dido cómo funcionaba la mente de Armando.

Una amante exigía demasiado tiempo, dema siado esfuerzo y dinero.

Una esposa era diferente. A una esposa se la podía ignorar o tratar como si fuera un mueble. Sus aventuras extra maritales eran asuntos furti vos con las criadas, si debía guiarse por la expe riencia de su pobre madre.

Aquella rubia, sin embargo, estaría buscando una alianza. No era una joven inocente, deslum brada por las atenciones de un millonario... con su aspecto, no podía serlo.  
A juzgar por las fotografías que le había dado el investigador privado, la joven ya se había he cho un sitio en la villa y seguramente pronto apa recería un anuncio en los periódicos informando de que Armando Shields iba a casarse por ter cera vez.

Su enemigo debía estar congratulándose por te ner a aquella deliciosa criatura calentando su cama cada noche... o cada vez que decidiera disfrutar del placer de su compañía.

A menos que él lo impidiese, claro.

Y eso sería divertido.

Serena se movió en la silla, inquieta. La mi rada profunda de aquel hombre era tan penetrante... casi como si estuviera tocándola. Con el corazón acelerado, sintió un extraño calor extendiéndose por su cuerpo, haciendo que sus pechos se hincha ran, los pezones rozando la blusa. Aquel hombre tan sexy podía hacerla olvidar que ella era una mujer sensata, con la cabeza sobre los hombros.

—Espera aquí, vamos a intentar ponerte más có moda —le dijo.

Luego desapareció, a través de una puerta de cristal, en la que debía ser la lujosa casa de su jefe.

La ausencia temporal de Andrew le dio un res piro y la oportunidad de ser sensata de nuevo. Sí, bueno, era el hombre más atractivo que había visto en toda su vida, pero lo mejor de todo era que seguramente era de por allí, de modo que podría de cirle cómo llegar hasta la casa de Darien Chiba.

Según Armando, su hijo iba a la isla sólo un par de veces al año, pero en un sitio tan pequeño como aquél todo el mundo se conocía y Andrew podría confirmarle si estaba allí o no.

Y por eso estaba sonriendo cuando volvió a aparecer, llevando en los brazos lo que parecían gasas y suministros médicos suficientes para lle nar la farmacia del pueblo.

—Creo que tú podrías ayudarme —le dijo, cuando se arrodilló frente a ella para limpiar la herida.

Darien arrugó el ceño. Esa sonrisa suya podría iluminar toda una habitación. Pero lo que de ver dad lo sorprendía era la falta de artificio. En su experiencia, las buscavidas, y eso incluía chicas jóvenes y guapas dispuestas a casarse con ancia nos, eran siempre artificiales.

Creí que eso era lo que estaba haciendo —mur muró, limpiando la herida con un algodón empa pado en agua oxigenada.

No, quiero decir... bueno, sí, claro —Serena intentaba por todos los medios calmar las maripo sas que empezaron a revolotear por su estómago en cuanto esos dedos largos y morenos rozaron su piel. Y el pelo que caía sobre su frente... deseaba de tal forma tocarlo que le dolía—. Es que estoy in tentando localizar a una persona.

—¿Ah, sí? —después de limpiar la herida, Darien vendó el tobillo y lo sujetó con un imperdible. Aparentemente, estaba a punto de descubrir qué hacía la amante de su padre en la isla—. Yo creo que con un par de días de descanso, sin apoyar el pie, estarás como nueva. ¿Qué decías?

Serena parpadeó. Tener a aquel hombre de lante de ella, tan cerca, la dejaba sin aliento. Nin gún hombre, ni siquiera Seiya, y había estado a punto de casarse con él, había provocado esa reac ción en ella.

Preguntándose dónde estaba su sensatez, in tentó seguir:

—Tiene una villa por aquí cerca. No viene a me nudo, pero creo que ahora mismo está aquí. Se llama Darien Chiba... ¿lo conoces? ¿Sabes dón de está su casa?

Darien se levantó, estirando su metro ochenta y nueve de estatura. La sorpresa de escuchar su nombre en los labios de la amante de su padre hizo que su voz se endureciera.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Muy poca gente conocía su refugio. No más de tres personas, todas ellas de absoluta confianza, empleados leales que morirían antes que desobe decer sus órdenes. Uno de ellos, su criado, Andrew.

De modo que tenía que haber sido su enemigo. Armando debía tener espías que lo vigilaban mien tras él vigilaba a su padre. Y era lógico. Pero a él no le gustaban los misterios y quería resolver aquél lo antes posible.

Se le ocurrían al menos dos razones por las que el viejo habría mandado a su amante a buscarlo: la primera, empujarlo por un acantilado. O tal vez, y eso era lo más acertado seguramente, para que ella lo sedujera y descubriera cuáles eran sus in tenciones... en la cama.

¿Pensaba Armando que sería tan indiscreto, tan idiota?

Pero sería interesante descubrir hasta dónde es taba ella dispuesta a llegar.

A Serena se le había encogido el corazón al es cuchar su abrupta respuesta. Por un momento, Andrew le había dado hasta miedo. ¿Iba a ser igual que el resto de los habitantes de la isla, que decían no saber nada de Darien Chiba?

Además, ella no podía contestar a su pregunta. La razón por la que Armando quería que se pusiera en contacto con Darien Chiba era algo privado entre padre e hijo. Algo muy personal que no se le podía contar a cualquiera, de modo que se sentía impotente, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada.

—Intentaré averiguarlo, si tanto te interesa.

Serena dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al verlo sonreír otra vez.

—La verdad es que te estaría muy agradecida —le dijo. Pero se preguntaba por qué su voz so naba como la de una adolescente encandilada y no como la de la mujer sensata que era.

¿Cómo de agradecida?, se preguntó Darien, maravillándose de la tensión que experimentó su entrepierna ante la idea de descubrirlo; una reac ción física inmediata que no había tenido desde que era un adolescente.

Pero cuando se inclinó hacia delante para to mar su mano, supo que descubrirlo no iba a ser un problema para ninguno de los dos.

La rubia exudaba deseo; desde los ojos celestes a los labios entreabiertos o los pezones marcados bajo la blusa. Estaba excitada, podría jurarlo.

«Hazte el duro», pensó. «A ver hasta dónde lle ga».

Si la orden de su padre había sido que lo sedu jera para que le revelase sus planes, tendría que esforzarse por el privilegio de compartir su cama. Y si él podía controlar su libido, le divertiría inmensamente verla intentando seducirlo.

¿Por qué iba a negarse a sí mismo ese placer? Al fin y al cabo, ella no iba a descubrir nada. —¿Dónde te alojas?

Seguía apretando su mano y a Serena le gus taba más de lo que debería. Era un extraño del que no sabía absolutamente nada, pero hacía que se sintiera... segura.

¿Porque había ido a rescatarla cuando tropezó en las rocas?, se preguntó. ¿O porque ella se había ofrecido a buscar el paradero del hijo de Armando y siempre cumplía su palabra?

¿O habría algo más?

Cerca del muelle, en casa de Michiru Kaioh —contestó, con voz extrañamente ronca.

Ah, la conozco —Darien la ayudó a levantarse de la silla, pasándole un brazo por la cintura para que no tuviera que apoyar el pie—. Todo el mundo sabe que suele atender a los mochileros que vie nen por aquí, pero tú no eres una mochilera.

—No, la verdad es que no.

Estás buscando a un hombre.

Serena se puso colorada. Dicho así sonaba perverso... cargado de connotaciones sexuales. Y ella se sentía un poco perversa, tuvo que reconocer, mientras intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos sin mucho éxito. El cuerpo de aquel hombre rozaba el suyo, el ancho torso tocando su costado, el muslo desnudo rozando el suyo.

Yo te llevaré a casa de Michiru —dijo él enton ces, tomándola en brazos.

La tentación de besarla era abrumadora, pero Darien nunca se había dejado llevar por la tenta ción en su vida y no estaba a punto de hacerlo. Él sabía cómo jugar.

Un camino de tierra llevaba hasta un edificio que parecía un antiguo granero, donde ahora esta ban los coches.

Pero en lugar de dirigirse al impresionante Ran ge Rover, Darieni había subido a un viejo jeep sin capota que parecía más el coche de alguien del pue blo.

No será un viaje cómodo —le advirtió, mien tras tomaba la carretera, flanqueada de brezo y ro mero.

No eran para él las mansiones del otro lado de la isla, meticulosamente atendidas y cuidadas. Ni las verjas de hierro forjado que sólo se abrían gracias a artilugios electrónicos, ni las piscinas artificiales, ni el ejército de vecinos del pueblo que trabajaban allí para que los millonarios no tuvieran que hacer algo tan primitivo como levantar un dedo.

Cuando él iba a la isla dejaba atrás todo aque llo a lo que estaba acostumbrado en Atenas. Lo único que quería era ver el mar, pescar desde las rocas cuando le apetecía, las habitaciones con sus techos altos y sus suelos de piedra, la inmensa chimenea, tan grande como para quemar ramas de olivo en las noches más frías... y sus libros, por supuesto. Ésos que nunca encontraba tiempo para leer cuando estaba en Atenas.

—A partir de ahora será un poco más fácil —le dijo, cuando dejaron atrás la carretera llena de ba ches—. Pero no mucho.

Serena sólo podía apretar los dientes y agarrarse al asiento, recordándose a sí misma que ir en un jeep sin capota, apartando insectos, era mejor que ir cojeando hasta el pueblo.

Cuando por fin llegaron al muelle, Andrew tuvo que pisar el freno para no chocar con otro coche en la estrecha callejuela. La casa de Michiru estaba al lado de una taberna frente a la que varios ancianos se sentaban a ver pasar las horas y de la panade ría, donde Serena compraba el mejor pan que ha bía probado nunca.

—No sé cómo darte las gracias, Andrew. Eres muy amable, de verdad.

Y ése era, pensó, el tono que debía usar. El tono de una persona sensata y capaz que se encon traba temporalmente en deuda con un extraño.

Pero entonces recordó que él debía cumplir su promesa de preguntar si Darien Chiba estaba en la isla. Serena se debatía entre el deseo de no volver a ver nunca a aquel hombre tan sexy que tenía sus hormonas descontroladas y la idea de pasar algún tiempo con él.

—Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es ofrecerte un refresco. Voy a hablar con Michiru.

Darien se volvió para mirarla. La invitación ha bía sido hecha con un tono amable y discreto, sin coqueteos. Aunque él esperaba algo más desca rado.

Pero dos personas podían jugar al mismo juego.

No, gracias. ¿Quieres que te ayude a bajar?

Puedo hacerlo sola.

Michiru estaba saliendo de la casa en ese mo mento, pero Darien no quería verla porque lo lla maría por su nombre y era demasiado pronto para dejar que la cazadora descubriera quién era su presa.

Serena se había quedado un poco sorprendida por la negativa de Andrew. Parecía estar deseando perderla de vista y, evidentemente, no serviría de nada recordarle que había prometido localizar a Darien Chiba.

Seguramente sólo había hecho esa oferta para que lo dejase en paz y no tenía intención de hacer nada. Como el resto de la gente del pueblo, mantenía la boca cerrada sobre los ricos habitantes de la isla.

—Espera.

Serena se volvió. Andrew estaba sonriendo y se le encogió el estómago al ver el brillo de sus ojos.

—Dime tu nombre.

Ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para encontrar su voz:

—Serena Tsukino.

—Serena —repitió él—. Me gusta, te pega mucho.

Y luego, después de deslizar los ojos color oceano por sus pechos, el estómago plano y las voluptuosas caderas, levantó la mano para decirle adiós y arrancó a toda prisa, dejándola apoyada en la pa red, preguntándose por qué aquel hombre podía hacer que se sintiera tan... lujuriosa.

* * *

**ahora si que creo que me van a querer matar :S, se me olvido actualizar porque en la universidad me han dado tantas tareas como disertaciones informes y que decir de las pruebas asi que me disculpo de rodillas.**

**este libro ya lo tengo listo y editado, no recordaba mucho de que se trataba asi que mientras editaba lo leia, y simplemente chicas les voy a decir que este Darien Chiba si que me dejo babosa jajajajaja**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4

No te preocupes —intentó tranquilizar la Armando—. Mi hijo sabe guardar bien su intimidad —en su tono había cierta admiración, o eso le pareció a Serena, pero después dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota que la hizo sentir culpable—. Tal vez he sido demasiado optimista pensando que lo encontrarías de vacaciones en la isla y estaría lo bastante relajado como para escu charte.

Serena se mordió los labios al notar que inten taba darle a su voz un tono alegre y despreocu pado.

—Pero no te preocupes, tienes una semana más para encontrarlo y muchas cosas pueden ocurrir en ese tiempo. Y, pase lo que pase, yo sé que tú habrás hecho todo lo posible.

¿Pero lo había hecho?, se preguntó ella. Serena se despidió del anciano y guardó el móvil en el bolso. A pesar de sus intenciones, Armando no ha bía podido disimular su decepción cuando lo llamó a finales de semana para informar de su fra caso.

Una semana más no parecía mucho tiempo... especialmente ya que no había conseguido nada durante la primera. Y no había forma de alargar su estancia en la isla. Había pensado tomarse tres semanas de vacaciones, pero quería pasar una se mana en Inglaterra para celebrar que su padre cumplía sesenta y cinco años y estaba a punto de retirarse.

Entonces hizo una mueca, enfadada. Había que rido ayudar al pobre Armando, pero no parecía ca paz de hacerlo. El hombre lamentaba de verdad cómo se había portado con Darien y, al saber que tenía cáncer, estaba ansioso por solucionar las co sas con el único hijo que le quedaba.

Cuando le preguntó a Michiru, la mujer le contó que los propietarios de las mansiones solían llegar en helicóptero o en alguno de los lujosos yates que atracaban en el puerto. Pero esa información no le sirvió absolutamente para nada.

Serena había ido preguntando por el muelle, pero todas sus preguntas eran recibidas con evasi vas o encogimientos de hombros.

Y lo que la hacía sentir aún más impotente era el maldito tobillo. Cojeando, y con la ayuda de un bastón que Michiru le había prestado, era imposi ble recorrer la isla. Aunque ahora, cinco días des pués del accidente, se encontraba mejor.

Y estaba dispuesta a buscar a Andrew. Durante aquellos días de relativa inactividad lo había bus cado por el pueblo, pero no había ni rastro de él.

¿De verdad había creído que iba a ayudarla a localizar al esquivo Darien Chiba?

Casi con toda seguridad se habría olvidado de ella una hora después de conocerla. Con lo gua písimo que era, seguramente tenía por costumbre hacerse el interesante con las mujeres. Su ego mas culino se lo exigiría. Y luego, satisfecho al haber conseguido encandilarlas, se olvidaba de ellas.

Desde luego, a ella la había encandilado. ¡Y cómo! Andrew debía haberlo notado, pensó Serena, enfadada consigo misma.

Pero eso había sido entonces. No quería verlo porque estuviera interesada en él, sólo quería re cordarle que había prometido ayudarla y, si era posible, hacer que se sintiera mal por faltar a su palabra. Tan mal que su conciencia le exigiera echarle una mano y, de ese modo, ella sería capaz de ayudar a Armando, que era quien más lo necesi taba.

Después de ponerse crema solar para evitar los estragos del implacable sol griego, Serena tomó un sombrero de paja y bajó alegremente la esca lera para despedirse de Michiru.

Sabía dónde trabajaba Andrew y tenía la excusa perfecta para ir a verlo. Aquel día, después de ayu darla a bajar de las rocas, o llevarla en brazos más bien, Serena había olvidado su bolsa, de modo que le diría que había ido a buscarla. Dentro no había nada de importancia, pero Andrew no sabía eso.

Y después le recordaría su promesa. Y le exigi ría que le dijera por qué no la había cumplido.

Darien sonrió, satisfecho, mientras dirigía el jeep hacia la solitaria figura que iba por la carre tera.

Su precioso pelo rubio estaba escondido bajo un viejo sombrero de paja, pero afortunadamente el resto de ella estaba a la vista. Y bien a la vista.

Con un top blanco sin mangas que se ajustaba a sus curvas y un pantalón corto de color azul cielo que destacaba sus largas y bien torneadas piernas, era como una visión en medio de aquella vieja y solitaria carretera.

Una ola de calor se extendió por la entrepierna de Darien. Ningún problema. Había pensado que lo mejor sería dejarla cociéndose en su salsa du rante unos días y, evidentemente, estaba en lo cier to porque la preciosa Serena iba a buscarlo.

El contenido de su bolsa no había revelado na da: crema solar, gafas de sol, una botella de agua y un mapa de la isla no muy detallado. Él se había fi jado en la bolsa, colgando del respaldo de la silla en el patio, pero no había dicho nada cuando Bon nie no se dio cuenta de que se la olvidaba, espe rando encontrar allí alguna pista sobre su estancia en la isla.

Y, sin embargo, no había encontrado nada. Fuera cual fuera la razón por la que estaba allí, no la había encontrado en la bolsa, de modo que debía estar dentro de esa preciosa cabecita.

Y era preciosa, pensó mientras pisaba el freno del jeep. Sus ojos color cielo, ocultos tras unas gafas de sol y el ala del sombrero, una piel de seda bron ceada por esos días en la isla, las, pecas en la nariz y esa boca tan deseable...

—¿Estabas buscándome? —Darien fue el pri mero en romper el silencio, levantando una ceja en irónica interrogación.

¿Cómo hacía eso?, se preguntó Serena. ¿Cómo podía tener ese aspecto tan informal, tan relajado, con una camiseta oscura que parecía abrazar su torso, un viejo pantalón de color caqui y el pelo negro despeinado y, sin embargo, ser tan increí blemente arrogante al mismo tiempo?

—El otro día me dejé la bolsa...

Parecía estar sin aliento. ¿El resultado de ir cuesta arriba u otra cosa? El pulso latía frenética mente en su cuello, pero parecía estar en forma, de modo que debía estar pensando en lo que su padre la había convencido para que hiciera: acer carse a él y descubrir cuáles eran sus planes en lo que se refería a los negocios del viejo.

Pero la verdad era que no le pegaba nada mos trarse tan... tímida. La clase de mujer que se acosta ría con un anciano para conseguir dinero no parpa dearía siquiera ante la idea de un poco de espionaje sexual.

—Iba a llevártela —dijo Darien.

—Ah, gracias.

Sí, Serena Tsukino era un enigma, pensó. Y, por primera vez en su vida, experimentaba un deseo desmedido por una mujer.

—Sube.

Por un momento, Serena estuvo a punto de decir que no. Se convertía en una masa de hormonas ex citadas en presencia de aquel hombre y no le gus taba nada. Era una aflicción que no había sufrido nunca y que deploraba por completo. Pero entonces, justo a tiempo, recordó que seguramente Andrew era su única oportunidad de ayudar a Armando.

De modo que, tragando saliva, subió al viejo jeep. No tardaría mucho en llevarla al puerto y de jarla allí, de modo que tenía que empezar a actuar y pronto. Debía olvidarse de su atractivo, que la hacía olvidar que ella era una persona sensata y, sobre todo, concentrarse en la razón por la que es taba hablando con él.

Pero cuando iba a recordarle su promesa de ayu darla a encontrar a Darien Chiba, Andrew giró el volante para dar la vuelta.

¿Dónde vamos?

Creo que deberíamos conocernos un poco mejor. Tú estás de vacaciones aquí y yo tengo tiempo libre —contestó él, con toda tranquilidad—. Además, tenemos cosas que hablar.

Se sentía muy tranquilo sabiendo quién era ella, quién la había enviado y por qué.

Iba un paso por delante y se encontraba muy cómodo así.

-Pues... —a Serena no se le ocurría absoluta mente nada que decir.

Era lo bastante mayorcita como para saber que una mujer no debía subir al coche de un extraño con destino desconocido, aunque el extraño fuese tan guapo como un dios griego: pero la emoción que había provocado eso de que «deberían cono cerse mejor» y las posibilidades que había en esa frase la dejaron muda.

Nunca en toda su vida hubiera pensado que no tenía dos dedos de frente. Claro que, por otro lado, Andrew tenía razón. Tenían cosas que hablar. Por ejemplo, sobre el paradero de Darien Chiba y cómo podía ponerse en contacto con él.

Satisfecha de que el sentido común no la hu biera abandonado del todo, Serena intentó rela jarse estirando las piernas.

—Bueno, ¿dónde vamos? —le preguntó, espe rando tener la suerte de que su destino fuera la casa de Chiba.

Andrew tardó algún tiempo en contestar y Serena miró su hermoso perfil: los pómulos altos, el mentón cuadrado, la sombra de barba, tan mascu lina.

—A un sitio tranquilo —dijo por fin, girando a la derecha para tomar un camino—. ¿Te parece bien?  
Darien tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no soltar una carcajada al ver su expresión. Si estaba en lo cierto y Serena tenía la intención de usar sus encantos para seducir al hijo de su amante con objeto de averiguar sus planes de futuro, ¿hasta dónde estaría dispuesta a llegar para conseguirlo?

Ella lo creía un isleño, un trabajador llamado Andrew. ¿Cómo iba a conseguir que le dijera para qué quería ver al hijo de Armando Shields?

Las posibilidades eran interminables y muy en tretenidas.

Serena apoyó las manos sobre las rodillas y tragó saliva. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? ¿Por qué iba a parecerle bien que la llevase a un sitio tranquilo?

En su trabajo había aprendido a tratar con todo tipo de pacientes, pero aquel hombre... la hacía sentir escalofríos.

—Lo único que quiero... —empezó a decir, aga rrándose al borde del asiento mientras el jeep iba dando saltos por el camino—. Lo único que quiero es saber dónde puedo encontrar a Darien Chiba.

Tendría que hacer algo mejor que eso, pensó él. Mucho mejor.

Darien pisó el freno y se volvió hacia ella. —¿Te gusta?

Desconcertada por su evidente reticencia, se guramente porque ni siquiera se había molestado en hacer averiguaciones y la estaba llevando por aquel camino sin ninguna razón, Serena no pudo disimular su enfado:

—¿Si me gusta qué?

—Mira —dijo él entonces, girando su cara con un dedo.

Serena dejó escapar un gemido. Estaban en una meseta natural desde la que podía verse una playa de arena blanca.

—Se llega abajo por un camino a través de los árboles y nadie viene por aquí. Es mi lugar favo rito de la isla.

—Es precioso —consiguió decir ella.

—El hombre al que quieres encontrar viene a la isla para escapar de la presión del trabajo y tal vez no le guste ser molestado. Aunque si supiera que una mujer tan guapa como tú quiere hablar con él, seguramente no le importaría.

Estaba mirándola con total descaro, desde el escote de la blusa a los pantalones, que ahora le parecían demasiado cortos. Y, sin embargo...

Tenía que olvidarse del cosquilleo que sentía en el estómago, se dijo a sí misma, intentando concen trarse en lo que Andrew estaba diciendo.

—Comeremos, beberemos un poco, nadaremos un rato y luego hablaremos del asunto.

Le había dicho que era guapa y Serena se sen tía tontamente halagada. Más que eso. Lamen tando la pérdida de su habitual serenidad, no en contraba nada que decir mientras él tomaba la nevera portátil con una mano y a ella con la otra para llevarla entre los árboles. Dos veces tropezó en el camino, lleno de piedras, porque estaba de masiado ocupada intentando controlar las sensa ciones que provocaba el roce de su mano como para prestar atención.

La primera vez que tropezó, Andrew soltó su mano y la tomó por la cintura, un gesto que sólo logró empeorar la situación. La segunda vez, la apretó un poco más contra su magnífico cuerpo, debilitándola hasta tal punto que se le doblaban las piernas.

—Comeremos a la sombra —dijo Andrew cuando un mar que brillaba bajo el sol como un enorme diamante azul apareció ante sus ojos.

Serena se dejó caer a la sombra de un olivo, agra decida no por la sombra o la suave arena blanca sino porque si Andrew hubiera seguido apretándola contra su costado un segundo más no sabía qué ha bría hecho.

Aquel hombre debería llevar una advertencia del Ministerio de Sanidad, pensó, incapaz de apar tar los ojos del movimiento de sus bíceps mien tras abría la nevera, preguntándose si alguna mu jer del planeta estaría a salvo con un hombre como él.

¿Estaría a salvo ella de sí misma? Porque Andrew no estaba intentando seducirla. Cuando la tomó por la cintura lo hizo para evitar que trope zase.

Era culpa suya, decidió, mientras él le pasaba un plato de queso feta con tomates y aceitunas.  
Cuando estaba con Andrew no podía controlar su sexualidad. Pero ella jamás había sentido algo así.  
Era deplorable. Sencillamente, no era su estilo. Nunca debería haber aceptado ir con él, pensó.

Debería haber insistido en que la llevase al pueblo o haberse quedado al borde de la carretera.

Pero entonces recordó.

El hijo de Armando. Estaba segura de que Andrew podría ayudarla a localizarlo. Lo que había dicho sobre que Chiba iba a la isla liara aliviar las ten siones del trabajo sugería que lo conocía. De modo que sólo tenía que convencerlo para que le dijera cómo ponerse en contacto con él.

Un poco más calmada, más en control de la si tuación, Serena se concentró en la comida, que estaba deliciosa, evitando mirar a Andrew. Le pre guntaría por Chiba en cuanto hubiesen termi nado de comer.

Pero cuando terminó de comer, se encontró con un vaso de fresco vino blanco en la mano. Los de dos de Andrew rozaron los suyos y, de nuevo, sintió aquel cosquilleo en su interior. Y, para controlarlo, se tomó el vino de un trago.

—Tienes calor, pethi mou **(mi niña)**

Serena sabía que debía estar sudando porque la tela de la blusa se pegaba a su cuerpo, pero cuando bajó la mirada, avergonzada, Andrew le quitó el so brero, dejando que el pelo cayera por su espalda.

—No hay nada de qué avergonzarse en un día como hoy. Hace mucho calor —su tono era burlón mientras inclinaba la cabeza para rozar con la len gua las gotas de sudor que corrían por su cuello.

Serena sintió un escalofrío tan violento ante el roce de su lengua que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no sujetar su cabeza exactamente donde estaba. Un gemido, en parte de vergüenza, en parte de excitación, escapó de su garganta cuando la lengua de Andrew penetró ligeramente por el escote de la blusa.

Y cuando levantó la cabeza y vio el brillo per verso en sus ojos azules se preguntó qué le impe día darle una bofetada por tomarse tales liberta des.

El deseo se lo impedía, pensó, deseando que la tocase otra vez y odiándose por ello.

—Deberíamos darnos un baño.

Serena sacudió la cabeza, en un vano intento de aclarar sus ideas. ¿Por qué estaba dejando que aquel hombre le dijera lo que tenía que hacer? ¿Por qué había dejado que la tocase íntimamente? ¿La vería como a una de esas turistas en busca de emociones de las que pululaban por Grecia? ¿Se ría tan típicamente machito que miraba a todas las mujeres como meros juguetes que estaban allí para darle placer?

Serena se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar:

—Estamos aquí, si no recuerdo mal, para hablar de Darien Chiba. Y estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

Era un alivio haber sido capaz de olvidar lo que la hacía sentir e ir directamente a lo que la in teresaba, pero su euforia cayó en picado cuando él se levantó de un salto.

Más tarde. Venga, vamos a nadar.

Pero...

—Más tarde.

Su sonrisa la deslumbró. No había otra explica ción posible porque, un segundo después, Andrew empezó a quitarse la camiseta y ella se quedó sin palabras. Tenía un torso magnífico, de pectorales marcados y estómago absolutamente plano, la piel de color bronce cubierta de un fino vello oscuro.

Andrew tiró la camiseta al suelo sin dejar de mi rarla a los ojos y bajó las manos hasta la cinturilla de su pantalón... y Serena pensó que iba a desma yarse.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 5

Serena daba manotazos al aire, intentando apartar de su cara un insecto que parecía haber decidido atormentarla, mientras se regañaba a sí misma.

Allí, en medio del mar azul, Andrew estaba na dando tranquilamente. A pesar de lo prometedor del pecaminoso striptease, que la había dejado con la boca seca y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, bajo los pantalones llevaba unos respetables calzoncillos negros.

Bueno, si se consideraba «respetable» que un hombre de casi metro noventa y cuerpo de escán dalo estuviera a unos centímetros de su cara con unos calzoncillos negros...

Aun así, Serena había tenido que decidirse en tre el deseo y sentido común cuando Andrew le preguntó si quería unirse a él.

—No, gracias —le había dicho, con lo que espe raba fuese amable indiferencia. Y él, encogién dose de hombros, se había tirado al agua.

Seguramente habría sonado ridículamente pu dorosa y, además, se condenaba a sí misma a morir de calor y a soportar el ataque de los insectos mientras él estaba refrescándose tranquilamente en el agua.

No era su estilo portarse como una tonta, se re cordó a sí misma firmemente, levantándose para quitarse el pantalón. Con el top y unas braguitas de flores que podían pasar por un bikini, era tan respetable como cualquiera.

Y no tenía que nadar a su lado, además el mar era lo bastante grande para los dos sin que tuvie ran que tocarse. Ante la mera idea de tocarlo el corazón de Serena se aceleró de nuevo. Pues bien, no pensaría en ello, se dijo mientras corría hacia el agua y se lanzaba de cabeza.

Y, mientras el agua parecía enfriar un poco su más que estimable ardor, intentó encontrar algo de sentido común para evitar que sus enloqueci das hormonas se salieran con la suya.

Tenía que poner lo que había ocurrido en pers pectiva.

Andrew era un hombre que tomaba una deci sión y la llevaba a cabo, por lo visto. Iban a co mer, iban a nadar y, según él, luego hablarían. En ese orden. Pues muy bien, esperaría entonces.

Se dejaría llevar, como se estaba dejando llevar en ese momento por las olas, y olvidaría cómo la afectaba aquel extraño.

Ella no había sido nunca una mujer excesiva mente sexual, se recordó a sí misma, de modo que aquella locura tenía que ser una cosa temporal, provocada por un hombre con un físico fabuloso, el sol griego y la maravillosa isla.

Durante sus cuatro años de compromiso con Seiya, jamás había sentido la tentación de lanzarse sobre él para comérselo a besos... y era su prome tido. De hecho, su relación física había sido bas tante tímida, ahora que lo pensaba. Y se había ne gado a vivir con él antes de casarse porque creía en esperar hasta la noche de bodas.

Serena siguió nadando pausadamente. Nadaba bien, pero no aguantaba mucho en el agua y no tardó en dirigirse hacia la playa. La corriente pa recía haber aumentado durante los últimos minu tos y, a pesar de acelerar las brazadas, no parecía estar haciendo progreso alguno.

Pero cuando intentó hacer pie se dio cuenta de que no podía y sintió miedo. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que la aparentemente plácida superficie del mar estaba marcada por lo que parecían aguje ros negros...

Mientras movía los brazos frenéticamente, sin tió que la corriente tiraba de ella hacia abajo y tuvo que llamar a Andrew, asustada. Afortunadamente, él se dio cuenta enseguida de lo que pa saba y, un segundo después, estaba a su lado, ro deándola con uno de sus brazos mientras nadaba con el otro.

—Relájate, no te va a pasar nada.

En unos segundos habían llegado a una zona en la que no cubría, pero a Serena se le doblaban las piernas.

—¿Por qué no me habías avisado de que aquí había corrientes? —le espetó, para esconder su hu millación.

—Pensé que lo sabías. Llevas una semana aquí...

—Pues no, no lo sabía. ¿Tienes por costumbre rescatar a damiselas en apuros?

Andrew sonrió, apartándose él pelo empapado de la cara.

—No, pero podría acostumbrarme.

Estaba aprovechándose de la situación, mirán dola de arriba abajo descaradamente... para to marla por la cintura un segundo después y aplas tarla contra la clara evidencia de su excitación.

Serena lanzó un gemido de sorpresa.

—Deberías darme una recompensa —murmuró Andrew, buscando su boca con una pasión que casi la mareó.

Serena abrió los labios involuntariamente, dese ando más, necesitando más. Sus pechos se apreta ban contra el duro torso masculino y sólo cuando él se apartó se dio cuenta de que estaba agarrada a sus hombros como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Tenía que controlarse de una vez, pensó, mien tras lo seguía hasta la sombra del olivo, la arena quemando sus pies. Andrew podría haber hecho lo que quisiera con ella y debía saberlo.

Pues claro que lo sabía. No era un niño, todo lo contrario.

Incluso ahora, sintiéndose humillada, sentía que sus pechos se hinchaban y un raro cosquilleo entre las piernas.

Pero el lado bueno, y su naturaleza optimista intentaba encontrar un lado positivo como fuera, debía agradecer que no se hubiera aprovechado de ella porque, en lugar de poner objeciones, seguramente lo habría animado.

Nunca había reaccionado así con un hombre en toda su vida y no le gustaba nada. Ella, que siem pre lo controlaba todo, parecía perder el control al lado de Andrew. Él la besaba y ella se encendía, como si su cerebro se apagase por completo.

Darien se volvió para mirarla cuando llegaron a la sombra del olivo. Era poesía en movimiento, pensó. No tenía intención de besarla, pero resul taba comprensible porque era la mujer más desea ble que había visto nunca. El agua hacía brillar su piel dorada y el top se pegaba a sus pechos como una segunda piel, marcando el círculo de sus pezones. Y las ahora casi transparentes braguitas de jaban poco a la imaginación.

Estaba para comérsela... y ella lo sabía.

Serena estaba jugando a un juego muy sutil. No intentaba seducirlo descaradamente para con seguir la información que quería, estaba usando tácticas mucho más refinadas.

Empezando por su negativa inicial a reunirse con él en el agua, con esa expresión de niña de co legio. Para cambiar después de opinión y meterse en «dificultades» para que tuviera que ir a resca tarla.

¿Estaría siendo demasiado cínico? Tal vez. Pero la vida y la experiencia le habían enseñado que así eran las cosas. Y haría falta algo más que un par de ojos grises rodeados de fabulosas pestañas para que cambiase de opinión sobre las mujeres como Serena.

La había besado para probarla y su respuesta ha bía sido la que esperaba. Su cuerpo lo urgía a se guir, deseando tomar lo que ella le ofrecía, pero se había apartado a tiempo, cuando Serena se apre taba contra él, ofreciéndole sus labios, agarrán dose a sus hombros...

¿Sería todo un disimulo, una mentira, o esa res puesta habría sido real? ¿Se sentiría atraída por él?

Lo último, decidió. Era una mujer sensual, una mujer que usaría ese cuerpo fantástico para conse guir lo que quería. ¿Por qué si no se acostaría con un hombre que podría ser su padre?

—Dime por qué quieres encontrar a Darien Chiba, Serena.

Oír su nombre, pronunciado con esa leve traza de acento, la hizo sentir un escalofrío. Andrew es taba apoyado sobre el tronco del olivo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Intentaba evitar la oscura intensidad de su mi rada, pero al hacerlo se veía enfrentada con aquel cuerpo de pecado y se agarró al salvavidas de la pregunta como pudo.

Podría conseguir de él la información que ne cesitaba y así no tendría que volver a verlo... de he cho, haría lo posible para no volver a verlo.

Era capaz de reconocer el peligro y sabía que es taba en peligro con Andrew. Pero si se conocía bien a sí misma, y sabía que así era, podría hacer un es fuerzo para controlarse y salir corriendo en cuanto tuviera la información que necesitaba. Además, se guramente Andrew era la última posibilidad que te nía de encontrar a Darien Chiba.

—Ponte cómoda mientras me lo cuentas —dijo él, cuando estaba a punto de contestar—. Siéntate.

Había un cambio en su tono, sutil, pero allí es taba, en su expresión de seguridad, casi arrogante.

Y Serena se sentó porque le parecía contrapro ducente discutir y, sobre todo, porque le tembla ban las piernas.

Andrew se sentó a su lado, relajado cuando ella estaba tensa. Seguro que él podría decirle lo que necesitaba saber, ¿pero cuánto debía revelarle ella?

Sólo los hechos básicos, pensó, apartando un mechón de pelo de su frente.

—Tengo un mensaje para Darien de su padre. Y es un mensaje que estoy segura querrá recibir.

Interesante.

Darien observó sus expresivas facciones. Pa recía convencida de lo que decía, como si trans mitir aquel mensaje fuera importante para ella. Y para su padre, por supuesto. No debía olvidar a su padre. Que Armando había enviado a aquella mu jer a buscarlo era algo que había sabido desde el principio, tal vez porque no se fiaba de nadie. Y Serena se lo había confirmado.

Pero no era suficiente. Haría falta algo más que la promesa de un mensaje, que si existía, y lo du daba, no sería más que una súplica de que le de jase con algo de su una vez poderoso imperio, como para que le descubriera su verdadera identi dad.

El viejo estaba jugando, como era su costum bre y Darien casi lo admiraba por ello. Pero dos podían jugar al mismo juego. Descubrirle a Serena su verdadera identidad significaba que su pa dre ganaría esa batalla. Y eso no iba a pasar.

Despreciaba al hombre que lo había echado de su casa cuando intentó conseguir ayuda para su madre enferma, lo odiaba desde que provocó su muerte, que podría haberse pospuesto durante años si él se hubiera molestado en ayudarla, si el una vez poderoso Armando Shields tuviese la menor compasión o la menor humanidad.

Pero había jurado vengarse y lo estaba haciendo. Había ganado cada una de las partidas y no pen saba perder aquélla.

—¿Y cuál es el mensaje?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Sí, sería una buena ac triz, pensó.

—Es algo privado, Andrew. Algo muy personal entre Darien Chiba y su padre. No puedo decír telo.

No podía contarle algo tan personal a quien creía un extraño, por supuesto. Aparte de la confi dencialidad, ¿cómo iba a saber que él no iría por ahí contándoselo a todo el mundo?

—Si Darien es amigo mío y tú eres amiga de su padre y tú y yo somos amigos... entonces no pasa nada, ¿no? Será fácil encontrar una solución —son rió, guardando los platos y los vasos en la nevera—. Te llevaré de vuelta a casa de Michiru e iré a bus carte a las ocho. Cenaremos juntos y hablaremos un poco más sobre el asunto. ¿Te parece bien?

¿Quién estaba intentando seducir a quién para conseguir información? Darien tomó la nevera y sonrió, alargando una mano para ayudarla a le vantarse.

Le había dado la vuelta a la situación y le gus taba.

* * *

nuevamente les pido disculpa por la demora, eh tenido q estudiar estos dias y me conectaba a Face solo para distraerme y mi internet anda medio lenteja y ahorita le robo wiffi a mi vecino *_* el copera con esta humilde muchacha en pleno desarrolo *w*


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 6

Serena iba a dejar que la invitase a cenar, pero no era una cita... no lo que ella llama ría una cita. Más bien, una reunión de negocios.

Había algo que la hacía sentir incómoda, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse si Andrew le pediría dinero por revelar el paradero de Darien Chiba. Aunque la idea le resultaba tan desagradable que se le encogía el corazón.

Dejando el cepillo del pelo sobre la cómoda, Serena se miró al espejo e hizo una mueca de dis gusto al verse las pecas en la nariz. El sol griego era inmisericorde.

¿Pero qué sabía sobre Andrew?, se preguntó en tonces. Muy poco. Incluso podría estar engañándola, pero no tenía más remedio que cenar con él por si existía la posibilidad de que pudiese ayudarla.

Como no quería ser negativa, eligió una blusa sin mangas de color crema y se la puso sobre un sujetador de encaje. Y aun preguntándose por qué se molestaba en arreglarse tanto cuando iba a pa sar la noche en una de las dos tabernas rústicas de la isla, la conjuntó con una falda de color caramelo por encima de la rodilla y unas sandalias de olor bronce.

Después de ponerse un poco de su colonia fav orita, Serena se sintió satisfecha. Aunque se pre guntaba por qué sentía aquel cosquilleo en el estó mago...

Porque esa noche encontraría respuestas, se dijo sí misma mientras tomaba el bolso. Nada que ver con el hecho de que iba a pasar unas horas con el nombre más guapo que había visto en su vida.

Andrew había admitido conocer a Darien, incluso había sugerido que eran amigos. Y si eso era verdad, sería un paso adelante.

Incluso podría haberse puesto en contacto con su amigo para decirle lo del mensaje y preguntarle si quería verla.

Intentando animarse, Serena salió de la habita ción y bajó la escalera un poco más alegre. Pronto o descubriría. Y si Andrew había logrado conven cerlo para que la viera, intentaría no juzgar a Darien Chiba, el hombre que tan fríamente había decidido arruinar a su padre enfermo.

Incluso ahora, frágil como estaba, Armando est aría paseando de un lado a otro, esperando recibir noticias suyas.

Serena salió a la calle. El ferry estaba llegando al puerto en ese momento, con todas las luces en tendidas... más tarde de lo normal debido a la ma rea, imaginó.

Si las cosas hubieran ido como debían, ella habría vuelto en ese ferry a Atenas para pasar sus últimos días en Grecia de visita turística antes de volver a casa para ayudar a su madre con las preparaciones del cumpleaños.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, se sobresaltó cuan do un brillante Range Rover paró a su lado. Andrew abrió la puerta.

—Así que tengo el placer de acompañar a una mujer que no llega «elegantemente tarde» —son rió—. Venga, sube.

Hablaba como si supiera cómo se movía la gente de la alta sociedad, pensó Serena mientras subía al coche. Y, sin embargo, era un trabajador que vivía en una isla diminuta, de modo que no podía ser.

Aunque con aquella camisa de un blanco inma culado en contraste con su piel morena, el pelo os curo apartado de la cara, los pómulos altos, la nariz recta sobre una boca que podía ser sensual y arro gante a la vez, le resultaba fácil creer que Andrew ocupaba un sitio en el círculo de los empresarios más ricos de Grecia, un objetivo primordial para cierto tipo de mujeres.

—Esperaba que vinieras en el jeep.

O, más bien, que aparcase el jeep en la puerta del hostal y fueran andando porque ninguna de las dos tabernas estaba a más de tres minutos de dis tancia.

Pero Andrew se limitó a arrancar sin decir nada.

Pasaron por el puerto, frente a las camionetas que esperaban los suministros de Atenas y los pasajeros que se dirigían a pie hacia la única carretera de a isla...

—¿Dónde vamos?

—Al sitio en el que te encontré.

Su mano, grande y morena, sobre el volante era tan masculina que el corazón de Serena dio un vuelco.

—¿A casa de tu jefe? ¿No le importará?

—No, al contrario. Se alegra de que pueda disfrut ar de la compañía de una mujer tan guapa —sonrió Darien.

Estaba deseando cenar con ella. No le intere saba nada el mensaje de su padre, pero quería sa ber qué clase de mujer era Serena Tsukino.

Las mujeres de su vida habían sido tratadas ge nerosamente y con respeto mientras lo pasaba bien con ellas, pero nada más. No quería saber qué sent ían o qué pensaban. Era un cínico, decidió.

Que la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado fuera diferente sólo podía ser debido a su relación con Armando.

Unos minutos después aminoró la marcha para salirse de la carretera, los faros iluminando un muro de piedra y una verja de hierro forjado que se abrió a su paso.

—A partir de ahora iremos a pie. Ya está todo preparado en el cenador.

El auténtico Stavros había seguido las instrucciones de Dimitri al pie de la letra y, aunque no parecía hacerle mucha gracia, había consentido en hacerse invisible esa noche.

La luna estaba en lo más alto y la linterna que había sacado del coche era innecesaria mientras tomaba a Serena de la manó para llevarla por un camino bordeado de flores.

Un camino que terminaba en un jardín ilumi nado por la luna.

—Es un sitio precioso —murmuró ella, atónita al ver unas columnas griegas sujetando un edificio octogonal que tenía un aspecto casi etéreo a la luz de la luna.

Unos escalones de mármol llevaban al cenador y Serena podía oír el suave murmullo del mar, aun que no podía verlo. En el interior, iluminado por ve las, había dos bancos tapizados en azul y varios cojines de colores frente a una mesa con un mantel de hilo blanco. Y, sobre ella, lo que parecía ser una cena fría.

Mágico, pero...

—¿Estás seguro de que podemos cenar aquí?

Serena no sabía si usar el cenador era algo que hacía a menudo, pero se sentía incómoda. No quería pensar que Andrew quisiera impresionarla usando aquel cenador en ausencia de su jefe.

Y, sin embargo, era tan increíblemente guapo. Con la camisa blanca y el pantalón oscuro, que destacaba unas caderas estrechas y unas piernas larguísimas, no daba la impresión de ser un sim ple empleado.

Tenía un aire de autoridad, de arrogancia. Al principio había pensado que Andrew estaba desti nado, como el resto de los hombres de la isla, a trabajar para los ricos que tenían casa allí hasta que llegase a la edad en la pudiera reunirse con los viejos que se sentaban en la puerta de la ta berna, pero ahora le parecía imposible.

—Relájate —dijo él, poniendo una mano en la base de su espina dorsal—. Tengo el permiso del propietario.

El roce de su mano estaba despertando una reac ción en cadena. Serena quería que dejase de to carla, pero el deseo de que siguiera haciéndolo era aún más fuerte.

Nunca se había sentido tan indecisa. En su vida profesional siempre había sabido lo que quería y lo había perseguido con ahínco... aunque su vida personal hubiera sufrido por ello. Apenas salía con nadie porque se quedaba estudiando para lle gar donde quería llegar y lo había conseguido.

Sólo había cometido un error... cuando aceptó la proposición de Seiya. Y lo había hecho por la insistencia de Seiya y las advertencias de su madre sobre las mujeres que permanecían atadas a su ca rrera y se hacían mayores sin la alegría de una vida familiar.

¡Y mira dónde la había llevado eso!

Darien apartó uno de los cojines y le indicó que se sentara, colocándolo después a su espalda. —¿Estás cómoda?

—Sí —contestó ella, casi sin voz.

Pero eso tenía que terminar. Debía tranquili zarse.

Relájate —repitió él, sentándose a su lado—. Yo creo que vamos a disfrutar el uno de la com pañía del otro.

No, aquello era demasiado para ella. No estaba allí para disfrutar de su compañía sino para averi guar el paradero del hijo de Armando. Pasando las manos por su falda, Serena juntó las piernas y dijo, con tanta firmeza como le fue posible:

Has dicho que conocías a Darien Chiba.

Sí, lo conozco muy bien. Yo diría que lo co nozco íntimamente, pero antes vamos a tomar un poco de champán. Y luego, más tarde, prometo intentar olvidar que estoy en un sitio tan román tico con una mujer a la que deseo conocer mejor y hablar de lo que tú quieres hablar.

Y no le contaría nada. Cero. Su enemigo no llegaría hasta él gracias a Serena. Y, sin embargo, se sentía increíblemente atraído por ella. ¿Porque era un enigma? ¿Porque quería entender por qué una chica tan dulce y tan guapa como ella estaría con un viejo cruel y despiadado como su padre?

Darien le ofreció una copa de champán, pensa tivo. Resuelto el enigma, la atracción desaparece ría.

¿O no?

Serena aceptó la copa, nerviosa. ¿Por qué no le decía que a menos que le hablase sobre el paradero de Darien Chiba se marcharía y continua ría la búsqueda por su cuenta?

Porque, por el momento, no había llegado a nin gún sitio. Y eso no iba a cambiar, estaba segura.

¿Por qué no había aconsejado a Armando que contratase a un detective privado para encontrar a su hijo y pasarle el mensaje?

Porque no se le había ocurrido, tan decidida es taba a ayudar a un anciano angustiado. Ella tenía que solucionarlo todo, pensó, enfadada consigo misma.

Las burbujas le hicieron cosquillas en la nariz y el repentino asalto del alcohol en un estómago va cío aclaró su cabeza... o al menos Serena se dijo tal cosa.

¿Por qué la ponía tan nerviosa?

Andrew estaba coqueteando con ella, segura mente porque no podía evitarlo. Era el tipo de juego inofensivo al que gente menos tímida que ella ju gaba todo el tiempo, nada importante. Además, había prometido hablarle de Darien después.

Pero cuando Andrew iba a llenar su copa de nue vo, ella lo detuvo.

No quiero más, gracias —murmuró.

¿No?

Estaba tan cerca... Andrew era todo lo que so ñaría cualquier mujer, la perfección masculina. Al to, moreno, guapo... y mucho más que eso. Era un hombre formidable.

Si quería coquetear con ella, o hacer algo más, ¿por qué no?

Serena recordaba las historias románticas que contaban sus compañeras de la Escuela de Enfer mería cuando volvían de las vacaciones. Aparen temente, ocurría todo el tiempo.

Una diversión. No era nada más que eso. ¿Y qué había de malo en un par de besos? Ella deseaba que la besara.

¿No merecía soltarse el pelo por una vez, des pués de que Seiya la hubiese dejado plantada?

Deseaba que Andrew la tocase, sentir sus labios sobre los suyos. Su cuerpo parecía tener voluntad propia cuando estaba con aquel hombre.

—Dime, Serena... —empezó a decir él, jugando con su pelo—. Dime qué es lo que quieres.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 7

Serena no tuvo que contestar. Su lenguaje corporal hablaba por ella. Darien bajó la mirada, satisfecho. Su enemigo había elegido bien a su mensajera. Un hombre menos decidido habría sido como masilla entre sus manos otro hombre hubiera hecho lo que fuera, incluso revelarle los secretos de su alma para poseer a aquella mujer.

Serena tenía un cuerpo tan sensual que hasta el gire parecía temblar a su alrededor. Era palpable, m imán para la atención masculina.

Y él no era inmune, al contrario. Pero masilla ni manos de una mujer... en las manos de nadie, río, no lo era.

La tensión en su entrepierna auguraba lo que iba a pasar. Si ella se ofrecía, ¿por qué resis tirse?

¿Cómo iba a hacerlo?

Darien levantó una mano y pasó la yema de los dedos por sus labios hasta que, temblando, ella los abrió, invitadora.

La tenía. Era suya.

La besó despacio al principio, con besos tenta tivos hasta que la oyó gemir. Y entonces la besó con toda la pasión que tenía guardada, su lengua empujando de manera explícita, acariciando sus pechos al mismo tiempo, sintiendo su peso, su ca lor.

Y cuando ella le echó los brazos al cuello, la cabeza hacia atrás, su fantástico cuerpo apretán dose contra el suyo, Darien sintió un deseo que no había sentido nunca; un deseo que lo hacía per der el control.

Serena gemía mientras él besaba ardientemente su cuello. Todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo parecían haber despertado a la vida. Era como si fuese otra persona, como si estuviera en otro universo. Se arqueaba hacia él con un deseo que no intentaba esconder siquiera porque sentía como si hubiera nacido para aquel momento.

No se dio cuenta de que Andrew le había desa brochado el sujetador hasta que sintió el aire fresco en sus pechos desnudos... y dejó escapar un suspiro de placer cuando él rozó uno de sus pezones con la lengua. Pero luego volvió a buscar sus labios, aplas tándola contra los suaves almohadones del banco, sujetando sus manos por encima de su cabeza para besarla a placer.

El calor de aquellos besos era tan potente que se sentía perdida, temblando cuando bajó la mano para acariciar su estómago, su vientre, la suave piel por encima del elástico de la falda...

—Eres exquisita —el ronco terciopelo de su voz era embriagador—. Te deseo como nunca había deseado a una mujer.

Y era la verdad, pensó, sintiendo una fiera ola de placer. Su enemigo, que no le había dado un trozo de pan cuando más lo necesitaba, ahora le ponía en bandeja a aquella belleza espectacular.

—Tu piel es como la seda.

La luz de las velas y el reflejo de la luna au mentaban el misterio de aquel hombre. De lo que Serena sentía por él. No podía entenderlo y no quería hacerlo en aquel momento. Su cerebro pa recía haberse ausentado y le daba igual porque sa bía lo que iba a pasar y quería que pasara. La pre caución, y su innato sentido de la moralidad, no iban a estropear aquel momento.

Unos cuantos besos y unos coqueteos eran el deseo juvenil de una chica inocente. Los besos de Andrew, sus caricias, habían despertado en ella a la mujer que era.

Una mujer a punto de conocer el placer de estar con un hombre.

Bajando las manos, empujó la oscura cabeza para buscar su boca, aceptando las hambrientas embestidas de su lengua.

Andrew bajó la cremallera de la falda y tiró de la prenda... y mientras metía la mano bajo el algo dón de las braguitas murmuró algo que Serena no pudo entender, probablemente en griego, mientras la exploraba delicadamente. Y ella se movió, inquieta, bajo la íntima invasión, incapaz de conte nerse, ofreciéndose a sí misma, toda ella.

Estaba medio dormida, saciada, las piernas en redadas con las de Darien, su pálido cabello rubio extendido sobre los almohadones: Su inocente be lleza lo emocionaba y su corazón se llenó de remordimientos por lo que había pensado de ella antes de descubrir la verdad: que Serena Tsukino era virgen.

La sorpresa de tal descubrimiento había hecho que parase un momento, pero cuando Serena mur muró un angustiado: «no pares», levantando las ca deras hacia él... en fin, había sido una invitación imposible de resistir.

Aquella chica preciosa no era la amante de na die, no le vendía su cuerpo al mejor postor como él había creído. No buscaba una alianza en el dedo por viejo y aburrido que fuera el proveedor mientras fuese rico.

Se había equivocado, había cometido un error terrible y debía repararlo.

El roce de sus dedos hizo que Serena abriera los ojos, aquellos ojos azules como el cielo tan soñadores, regalán dole una sonrisa beatífica mientras giraba la cabeza para depositar un beso en la palma de su mano

—Andrew...

—Calla, pethi mou —murmuró él, buscando sus labios.

Pero, al sentir su inmediata respuesta, Darien se apartó.

Sería demasiado fácil hacerle el amor durante toda la noche, pero la gratificación instantánea no era algo que estuviera en su lista de prioridades cuando tenía cosas más urgentes que atender.

Su objetivo en aquel momento era descubrir la naturaleza de su relación con Armando, cómo vi vía, qué quería de la vida y, sobre todo, por qué una mujer como ella seguía siendo virgen... para rendirse ante un extraño a quien creía un trabaja dor de la isla.

Un hombre que podría haber orquestado aquella cita, con la falsa promesa de darle información so bre el paradero de Darien Chiba porque creía que las turistas inglesas eran fáciles.

Sólo entonces podría seguir adelante.

Suspirando, buscó sus pantalones entre el mon tón de ropa que habían ido tirando al suelo. Nunca antes había sentido el deseo de saber más sobre una mujer. Había tenido muchas aventuras, todas relativamente cortas y faltas de emoción, las re glas precisas y claramente entendidas por ambos lados. Si se pasaba de la raya, la mujer en cues tión era historia.

No tenía interés en la vida o el pasado de las mujeres con las que se acostaba. Las buenas ma neras exigían que les pidiera opinión para elegir restaurante, o el sitio al que ir de vacaciones, a los Alpes franceses o a un yate de lujo, pero nada más.

Tomando un chal de cachemir del otro banco, Andrew la ayudó a incorporarse antes de envol verla en él.

Serena se sentía como un paquete y tuvo que sonreír mientras se preguntaba cuándo sentiría Andrew el deseo de desenvolverla de nuevo. Tum bada allí, viéndolo vestirse, el epítome de la per fección masculina, maravillosamente proporcio nado, musculoso pero lleno de gracia, se preguntó si estaría enamorándose.

Le había gustado mucho Seiya, admiraba su ética profesional y creía que sería un buen marido y un buen padre. Pero se había negado a vivir con él antes de casarse porque, y ahora podía ser sin cera consigo misma, la idea de acostarse con Seiya nunca la había emocionado.

Con Andrew era completamente diferente. Aque lla noche se había olvidado de todo. Siempre prác tica, jamás había tomado una decisión sin cali brarla... pero era como si hubiera estado dormida durante mucho tiempo, esperando el toque má gico de un hombre especial que la despertase, que la hiciera sentir como una mujer.

Dejando escapar un suspiro de algo más que mera satisfacción, Serena apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Hemos compartido algo muy especial y quiero saber más cosas sobre ti —murmuró él.

—Muy bien.

Aunque ella creía saber todo lo que tenía que saber sobre Andrew, lo que era importante de ver que quisiera saber más sobre ella era muy ha lagador. Eso significaba que no la veía sólo como aventura de una noche.

-Pero tenemos que comer algo. Mira, hay pollo pescado al grill —dijo él entonces, indicando las bandejas—. Y tienes que probar el baklavas, un pastel de miel y nueces, te gustará.

-La verdad es que tengo hambre —sonrió ella.

-Dime una cosa... ¿de qué conoces al padre de Darien Chiba?

Esa pregunta la sorprendió. No porque Andrew sintiera curiosidad, que era lógico en esas circunstan cias, sino porque había olvidado completamente qué estaba allí con él. Y estaba allí con él porque Andrew, y aparentemente sólo él, podía indicar le cómo encontrar al hijo de Armando.

—Trabajo para una agencia de enfermeras in glesas que me asignan los pacientes y mi último paciente ha sido Armando Shields.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Mi trabajo consiste en vivir durante un tiempo con pacientes que están recuperándose de opera ntes graves o enfermedades que requieren tratami entos paliativos.

Darien apartó la mirada.

—¿Está muy enfermo?

Sí, ha estado muy enfermo.

¿Y ahora?

Si el cáncer sigue en remisión, todo debería ir bien —contestó Serena, pensando que tal vez Andrew sabía que Darien y su padre no mantenían re lación alguna.

Cáncer. Darien intentó racionalizar la repen tina compasión que sentía por un hombre que no se lo merecía. Veinticuatro horas antes se habría enfurecido al pensar que la enfermedad podría ro barle a su enemigo. Tal vez porque sin la intermi nable vendetta contra el hombre que tanto daño le había hecho, su vida habría estado vacía.

Pero ahora, gracias a Serena, lo único que po día sentir era compasión por un viejo que estaba enfermo y solo.

¿Te llevas bien con él?

Intento llevarme bien con todos mis pacientes —sonrió ella—. Algunos son antipáticos o se mues tran arrogantes, pero Armando ha sido un paciente modelo. Sigue la dieta que le he prescrito al pie de la letra, no discute nunca y hace todo lo que le pido. La verdad es que admiro su determinación de ponerse bien otra vez. Algunas personas de su edad abandonan porque creen que ya es dema siado tarde, pero Armando está decidido a vivir. Y cuando descubrí por qué sentí mucha pena por él. Por eso acepté venir a la isla a buscar a su hijo y pasarle el mensaje.

—¿Y cuál es el mensaje? —preguntó Darien, sin tiendo como si todo el aire hubiera desaparecido de sus pulmones.

Serena vaciló, pero sólo un momento. Amaba a aquel hombre, estaba segura de que así era. Y donde había amor había confianza; una cosa no podía existir sin la otra. Además, Andrew conocía al esquivo Darien Chiba, era su amigo, alguien cuya intimidad seguía protegiendo.

—Hay cosas del pasado que Armando lamenta mu chísimo. Aparentemente, su primer hijo murió de una sobredosis de heroína antes de que pudiera sal var la brecha que había entre ellos y le duele en el alma. Por eso quiere retomar la relación con su se gundo hijo, Darien. No sé mucho sobre el asunto, pero imagino que las cosas iban tan mal entre ellos que Darien se cambió el apellido. Imagino que usa, el de su madre.

Serena estudiaba su expresión para ver si iba en la dirección correcta... ¿pero cómo iba a leer nada en un bloque de piedra? Andrew estaba abso lutamente serio, concentrado en lo que decía.

—En eso consiste el mensaje. Armando quiere ver a su hijo para pedirle perdón por lo que pasó y ver si pueden entenderse de algún modo. Así que ya ves, depende de tu amigo. ¿Me llevarás hasta él?

Serena no era la amante de su padre, era su en fermera. Y, como tenía un corazón generoso, ha bía aceptado ir a la isla a buscarlo para hacer un favor a su padre...

No podía haber estado más equivocado, pensó, atónito.

Pero Serena había terminado perdiendo su vir ginidad con el hombre al que debía encontrar para pasarle el mensaje... sin saber quién era. Y eso no lo hacía sentir muy bien consigo mismo.

El contenido del mensaje no lo sorprendía en absoluto. La propia Serena le había dicho que Armando estaba empeñado en vivir, por pura determi nación. Para no perder lo que había sido suyo, naturalmente. Apenas le quedaban posesiones y se agarraría a las que tenía por todos los medios posi bles. Y, naturalmente, un entendimiento entre los dos sería favorable para él.

Pero no tenía que haber ninguna reunión y nin guna conversación llena de remordimientos falsos para eso.

La venganza había terminado.

Y su vida, una vida plena y llana de amor, estaba a punto de empezar.

¿Con Serena?

Eso esperaba.

Y Darien haría que así fuera.

—Puedes considerar el mensaje entregado —le dijo, apartando el pelo de su frente.

Ahora no era el momento, pero al día siguiente le diría quién era. Que Serena se negase a perdo narlo era algo que no quería pensar siquiera porque le parecía demasiado horrible. Necesitaba tiempo para decirle lo que sentía por ella, para hacerla en tender.

—Mañana todo estará solucionado, te lo pro meto. Iré a buscarte a casa de Michiru a las nueve, pero ahora vístete —sonrió, tirando de su mano—. Es tarde, voy a llevarte a casa. Y recuerda —dijo luego, tomando su cara entre las manos—. Entre nosotros y algo muy especial y yo no estoy dispuesto a perderlo.

Serena apenas tuvo tiempo de ordenar sus pen samientos antes de que Andrew la dejase en casa Michiru.

La oscuridad los envolvía mientras salían del coche y Andrew tomó su mano para llevársela a los labios, retrasando el adiós. Le parecía que el día siguiente estaba demasiado lejos.

—Serena...

Le temblaba la voz mientras buscaba sus labios un beso apasionado, pero la voz de Michiru interrumpió el abrazo.

—Ah, veo que por fin has encontrado a Darien Chiba. Menos mal. Tus preguntas empezaban a causarme dolor de cabeza. Sube, Serena, hay una persona que lleva horas esperándote arriba.

Y luego desapareció en el interior de la casa de nuevo, dejando tras ella un silencio ensordecedor.

Serena miró a Andrew... al hombre al que creía Andrew, y vio la verdad grabada en sus facciones.

Él era Darien Chiba.

No se había sentido tan idiota en toda su vida. Jamás se había sentido tan dolida, tan engañada. ¿Cómo podía haber confiado en él? ¿Cómo había podido creer que lo quería?

Por un momento, le pareció que no era capaz de respirar.

Y entonces, herida en lo más hondo, levantó la mano para golpearlo; el sonido de esa mere cida bofetada repitiéndose en sus oídos mientras subía los escalones de la casa y cerraba de un portazo.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 8

Serena se sentía sucia, utilizada, humi llada. Pero debajo de todas esas sensacio nes, como una corriente, había una furia que apenas podía contener.

Esa bofetada había aliviado la furia sólo en parte. La había engañado.

¡Se había reído de ella!

Jamás la había corregido cuando lo llamaba Andrew.

Le había prometido localizar a Darien Chiba. ¡La había seducido!

Que ella hubiera sido una participante activa en esa seducción la ponía enferma.

No era más que un mentiroso, un hombre con dos caras. Una persona tan malvada que había de licado su vida a arruinar a su padre por algo que ocurrió en el pasado.

Un rencoroso. La clase de hombre que cualquier mujer inteligente evitaría como la peste.

Necesitaba darse una ducha, pensó, sintiendo una ola de náuseas. Pero le temblaban las piernas mientras iba hacia la escalera.

—Parece que buscabas a Darien Chiba por una cuestión personal —sonrió Michiru, saliendo de la cocina con un paño en la mano—. Y él parecía muy contento de verte... —entonces se dio cuenta de algo—. Pero a Darien Chiba no le gustará que tu prometido esté aquí. No es un hombre al que se deba enfadar, te lo advierto.

Ni al que se debiera abofetear seguramente, pensó ella.

¿De qué estás hablando, Michiru?

—El señor Kou llegó en el ferry esta tarde.

¡Seiya! Lo que le faltaba.

—Es una suerte que tuviera habitación para él —siguió Michiru— pero la verdad es que no me siento cómoda con esta situación. Darien Chiba es un hombre muy poderoso y ha hecho mucho por la isla. Gracias a su generosidad tenemos una clínica, un colegio nuevo y muchas cosas más No le hará gracia saber que su rival se aloja en mi casa... y no se lo merece.

Lo que se merecía era quemarse en el infierno, pensó Serena, furiosa. Pero le daba igual, no pen saba pasar un segundo más del necesario en aque lla isla. Había sido utilizada y humillada y si volvía a ver a Andrew... a Darien, seguramente lo mataría.

Nos iremos en cuanto sea posible, no te preo cupes. ¿Conoces a alguien que pueda llevarnos a Atenas? ¿O alguien que pueda llevarnos a una isla más grande donde esperar el ferry?

Michiru sonrió, aparentemente contenta. -

—El ferry no se ha ido todavía porque tenían que hacer unas reparaciones y no saldrá hasta las siete de la mañana. No te preocupes, yo te desper taré a tiempo.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Serena subió la es calera. La viuda Kaioh estaba deseando li brarse de ellos, aparentemente. Aquel hombre tan vil parecía tener asustada a toda la isla, pensó.

Cuando entró en la habitación, encontró a Seiya tumbado en la cama. Pero él la había dejado plan tada. ¿Por qué había ido a buscarla, por qué se creía con derecho a invadir su espacio?

Le daban ganas de estrangularlo. Ella, la per sona más calmada del mundo, se estaba convir tiendo en una maníaca homicida por culpa de Darien Chiba.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

Ya era hora —dijo Seiya, pálido, su pelo negro despeinado mientras se incorporaba de un salto—. Llevo siglos esperándote.

—¿A qué has venido?

Perdona que haya sido tan antipático —se dis culpó él entonces—. Es que llevo horas esperando...

¿Y se puede saber qué esperabas, Seiya?

—He hablado con tus padres... la verdad es que no ha sido fácil, pero por fin estuvieron de acuerdo en que debería hablar contigo lo antes posible. Pri mero fui al sitio donde estabas trabajando y, aun que no te encontré, tu paciente me dijo que esta bas aquí... y aquí estoy —sonrió Seiya, sin explicar por qué estaba allí—. Pero me han dado una habitación que parece un armario y huele a humedad... y no sabía dónde estabas o cuándo volverías. Ven, siéntate, quiero hablar contigo.

Serena no aceptó la invitación. La idea de sen tarse a su lado le producía escalofríos, de modo que tomó una silla que había detrás de la puerta.

—Ya no tenemos una relación, Seiya. Tú la rom piste —le recordó—. Y lamento mucho que no te guste tu habitación, pero como nos vamos a pri mera hora de la mañana, eso ya no importa.

—Pero...

—Pero nada, nos vamos de aquí. Ahora mismo necesito darme una ducha y hacer la maleta, pero te doy diez minutos para que me expliques qué haces en esta isla —lo interrumpió ella.

Aunque estaba sorprendida. Durante toda su relación con Seiya, nunca le había hablado con tal firmeza.

Rara vez discutían, tal vez sólo sobre lo de irse a vivir con él, pero ella se limitaba a decir que sí a todo lo que Seiya proponía.

Iban a vivir en su apartamento hasta que aho rrasen lo suficiente para comprarse una casa y luego tendrían hijos, dos niños, preferiblemente una parejita.

Todo muy seguro y muy predecible. Troy ga naba dinero y sería un buen padre para sus hijos, pero no había pasión alguna en su relación.

Claro que, después de lo que le había pasado, la pasión podía irse a la porra. Era un engaño, una mentira.

—Bueno, a ver, estoy esperando...

¡No te pongas así! —Seiya se aclaró la garganta, como si temiera decir lo que estaba pensando.

¿,No habías venido aquí para hablar conmigo?

—Te traté de una manera vergonzosa, lo reco nozco. Pero... no todo fue culpa mía. No querías vi vir conmigo, apenas dejabas que te tocase. Hasta aquí y no más allá... me estaba. volviendo loco. Y luego estaba esa chica de la oficina, una secretaria temporal. Ella me buscaba y yo estaba tan frus trado que caí en la trampa. Estuvimos viéndonos durante un tiempo y... no sé... tú y yo apenas nos veíamos porque siempre tenías trabajo y cuando lo hacíamos apenas podía tocarte. No querías hacer el amor conmigo hasta que estuviéramos casa dos...

—¿Por eso me dejaste plantada?

En realidad, no podía culparlo del todo. Seiya tenía razón, también ella tenía parte de culpa. Que te gustase un hombre, que admirases su labor pro fesional, no era suficiente. Jamás debería haber aceptado casarse con Seiya.

Debería haberse hecho más preguntas antes de decir que sí. Cada vez que la acariciaba o la be saba se quedaba fría. Incluso había empezado a pensar que era frígida, pero había esperado que todo cambiase cuando se casaran. Debería ha berse preguntado entonces por qué, si Seiya tenía necesidades, ella era incapaz de satisfacerlas.

—Lo que hice no tiene perdón —admitió él en tonces—. Después de unos meses me di cuenta de que aunque Kakyo era estupenda en la cama sería una esposa horrible. Es una persona insensata que no piensa nunca en el futuro... mira, Sere —dijo Seiya, juntando las manos en un gesto de súplica—, hazme un favor deja que te recompense por todo lo que pasó. Es a ti a quien quiero. ¿Podemos empe zar otra vez?

Parecía un cachorro suplicando la cena y Serena no tenía corazón para decirle que, aunque po día entender por qué había hecho lo que hizo, ella no tenía la menor intención de retomar su com promiso con él.

Seiya había sido sincero, que era más de lo que se podía decir de otros, y que hubiera sucumbido ante la tál Kakyo era lógico también dado que ella siempre le paraba los pies... o las manos

—Me lo pensaré —le prometió, dejando escapar un suspiro. En aquel momento estaba demasiado agotada como para seguir hablando—. Pero tene mos que irnos a dormir porque el ferry sale muy temprano —Serena se levantó de la silla—. Así que buenas noches, Seiya.

Serena estaba inquieta, nerviosa. Aquélla debe ría haber sido su última semana en Grecia y, en lu gar de eso, estaba en Inglaterra, en casa de sus pa dres. Y era un típico verano inglés, de modo que estaba lloviendo.

Era demasiado temprano para hacer la cena y de masiado pronto para ayudar a su madre con las pre paraciones del cumpleaños... y no tenía que ponerse en contacto con la agencia para que le asignaran otro paciente hasta diez días después. Y, como re mate, la lluvia, más una llovizna que otra cosa, im pedía que cumpliera la promesa que le había hecho a su padre de atender el jardín.

Y su madre estaba en una reunión de la comu nidad, de modo que no había nadie con quien ha blar. Pero tenía que hacer algo porque si seguía pensando le iba a explotar la cabeza.

Estaba furiosa consigo misma.

Aquella mañana, dos días antes, mientras espe raban el ferry, Seiya no dejaba de protestar:

—Me habían dicho que tenías una semana de vacaciones. No sé por qué tenemos que irnos, po dríamos habernos quedado aquí tomando el sol, charlando, arreglando las cosas entre nosotros... después de todo, para eso he venido.

Y no había parado de protestar hasta que llegó el ferry y se pusieron en la cola para subir. Enton ces, no sabía por qué, Serena había mirado hacia atrás. El sol empezaba a salir y parecía rodear de un halo al perfecto espécimen masculino que se acercaba a ellos. Incluso podía ver su sombra de barba...

No parecía haber pegado ojo en toda la noche.  
Pero lo único que quería en aquel momento era vengarse, mostrarle a aquel bruto que no le había hecho daño, que no había sido más que un entre tenimiento de una noche.

Prácticamente tirándose encima de Seiya, le dijo al oído:

Cállate y dame un beso.

Probablemente le había dado la sorpresa de su vida cuando le echó los brazos al cuello y estuvo a punto de comérselo.

Pero había funcionado porque, cuando por fin se apartó de un perplejo Seiya y miró alrededor, no había ni rastro de Darien Chiba.

Pero no debería haber hecho eso. No era justo para Seiya, no debería haberlo utilizado así.

Debería haber dejado que el canalla se acercase, presentarle a su ex prometido y mostrarse digna y sensata.

Había tardado todo el viaje de vuelta a Inglate rra, el viaje en ferry y luego en avión, para con vencer a Seiya de que no había futuro para ellos dos.

—¿Y ese beso? —insistía él—. Delante de todo el mundo, demás.

Se me subió la sangre a la cabeza, no sé. Lo siento, de verdad. Sólo quería saber si sentía algo por ti.

«Mentirosa».

—¿Y sentiste algo?

—No, lo siento —suspiró Serena—. Mira, la reali dad es que no... no me excitas y eso es algo que los dos deberíamos haber aceptado hace mucho tiempo. Me gustas mucho, pero tú mereces algo mejor que eso. Algún día serás un marido estu pendo para alguien, pero me temo que no voy a ser yo.

Pero Serena...

Yo no te haría feliz, Seiya.

Y la conversación se había repetido hasta la eternidad. El problema con Seiya era que cuando clavaba el diente en algo era como un perro, no lo soltaba.

Cuando llegó a casa por la noche, sus padres estaban discutiendo sobre si debían venderla y comprar algo más pequeño ahora que los hijos se habían ido. Pero su madre decía que los hijos siempre volvían.

—Mira Serena... esta aquí. Ikuko y Kenji vienen muchos fines de semana y Mina viene cuando puede. Y todos estarán aquí para tu cumpleaños o en Navidad. Si viviéramos en una casa más pe queña, ¿dónde dormirían?

Serena sabía que su padre nunca vendería la casa, le gustaba demasiado el jardín y se pasaba el día hablando de lo que haría allí cuando se hu biese retirado.

Aunque su matrimonio era sólido como una roca, a sus padres les gustaba discutir y Serena imaginaba que eso le daba un poco de chispa a una relación que debía ser ya tan cómoda como unas zapatillas viejas.

Había sido afortunada de crecer en una familia así, pensó. Al contrario que los hijos de Armando Shields. El anciano griego había sido en lo primero que pensó esa mañana, en la isla, pero es peró hasta llegar a Inglaterra para llamarlo por te léfono para decirle que le había transmitido el mensaje a su hijo. Naturalmente, no le contó lo que había pasado.

—¿Cómo se lo ha tomado? ¿Va a venir a verme? ¿Te ha dicho algo?

La ansiedad que sentía era evidente.

—Yo creo que va a pensárselo.

¿Qué otra cosa podía decirle, que no había po dido preguntárselo? ¿Que había estado a punto de partirle la cara de una bofetada? ¿Que, en su opi nión, un hombre que había hecho de la venganza su vida seguramente no haría ni caso del mensaje?

Afortunadamente, Armando no insistió sobre el asunto.

—¿Piensas volver a ver a mi hijo?

—Estoy en Inglaterra, así que lo dudo.

—Ah, ya —al notar la decepción en esos monosí labos, Serena se sintió aún peor—. Esperaba que cuando viniera a verme lo hiciera contigo. Si al guien puede poner paz en aguas revueltas, ésa eres tú.

—No creo que yo pudiera hacer nada.

Aunque estaba segura de que Chiba no iría a ver a su padre tenía que ofrecer algo de esperanza porque sin esperanza, ¿a qué podría agarrarse Armando?

—Ábrele tu corazón, dile las cosas que me di jiste a mí y todo saldrá bien.

Después de prometer que cumpliría con la dieta y haría los ejercicios que ella le había mandado, Serena colgó, prometiendo seguir en contacto con él.

El mentiroso de su hijo, que la había engañado haciéndola creer por un momento que era el hom bre de su vida, el hombre al que podría amar en cuerpo y alma, seguramente no le prestaría más atención al mensaje de su padre que a una hoja caída en el suelo.

Pero Armando deseaba tan desesperadamente ponerse en contacto con su hijo, pedirle perdón por los errores del pasado...

Si Darien Chiba hubiera sido otro tipo de hombre, un hombre sincero y capaz de perdonar, tal vez habría alguna esperanza para ellos.

Pero aquel rencoroso, aquel demonio egoísta, se guiría odiando a su padre hasta el fin de sus días.

Intentando hacer algo para dejar de darle vuel tas a la cabeza, Serena apoyó la nariz en la ven tana y descubrió que, por fin, había dejado de llo ver.

El suelo estaba empapado, pero su padre llevaba días quejándose de que la madreselva se había convertido en una auténtica selva, abofeteando a la gente cada vez que intentaba entrar en casa, y se estaba muy tranquilo allí, pensó, con el aire fresco y el olor a tierra mojada. La rutinaria tarea de cortar la madreselva y tirar los restos en una ca rretilla para llevarla al barril de compost era casi te rapéutica.

Su padre solía decir que al menos el cincuenta por ciento de sus pacientes se curarían trabajando una hora en el jardín cada día en lugar de tomar un montón de pastillas y ella estaba segura de que era verdad.

Serena tiró de una rama particularmente mo lesta y recibió una ducha de gotas de lluvia en la cara, pero la cortó, sonriendo con satisfacción... hasta que oyó el ruido de un coche que se acercaba por el camino.

Una visita. Y ella con unos vaqueros viejos, una camisa sucia y el pelo hecho un asco. Secándose la cara con la manga del jersey, se quedó sorprendida al ver un lujoso coche negro deteniéndose frente a la casa. Por allí nadie tenía un coche así.

Las ventanillas estaban tintadas, de modo que no podía ver al conductor hasta que... Darien Chiba salió del coche, su devastador e injustamente espec tacular físico oculto por un traje oscuro, la camisa blanca destacando lo bronceado de su piel, su pelo oscuro inmaculado.

Impresionante, pensó, atónita. El famoso em presario, nada que ver con el hombre al que había creído Andrew, el trabajador de la isla, el de ojos sensuales, el seductor irresistible.

El suelo pareció abrirse bajo sus pies mientras él se acercaba, con esos ojos azules clavados en ella. Se le había puesto la piel de gallina, pero le vantó la barbilla, orgullosa. No iba a dejar que su piera cómo la afectaba. Y si había llegado el mo mento de pagar por esa bofetada, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Con toda seguridad, nadie habría tenido la temeridad de abofetearlo antes.

En los círculos en los que aquel hombre se mo vía, sus esclavos, y eso incluía a las mujeres, se pondrían de rodillas para lamer sus zapatos si él lo ordenaba, pero ella no era esclava de nadie. Y Darien Chiba no se merecía un ápice de respeto.

—¿Qué quieres? le espetó mirándolo a los ojos.

No había forma de negar la belleza masculina de aquel hombre, pero la belleza era algo pasajero y, en su interior, era puro veneno.

—Hemos dejado algo sin terminar.

Su voz tenía la misma nota acariciadora que re cordaba y que, de nuevo, provocó un escalofrío. Pero no quería recordar lo atraída que se había sentido por él, lo bien que la había engañado...

Darien alargó una mano para quitarle una ramita del pelo.

—Manchada de barro sigues siendo igual de gua pa.

Serena apretó los dientes. No dejaría que vol viera a seducirla, se prometió a sí misma. ¡No lo haría! Y tampoco se dejaría llevar por la tentación de hacer alguna estupidez como volver a abofe tearlo.

No tenemos nada que decirnos.

No dio un paso atrás, aunque el aroma de su colonia empezaba a hacer que le temblasen las piernas.

Te equivocas, sí tenemos algo que decirnos y me vas a escuchar. ¿Podemos entrar y charlar en un sitio más cómodo?

Serena se volvió hacia la casa, derrotada. Pero era sólo una retirada táctica, intentó consolarse a sí misma mientras lo llevaba a la cocina. No pen saba llevarlo al salón, un sitio amueblado con las antigüedades que su madre había ido adquiriendo con el paso de los años.

No, mejor en la cocina. Debía tratarlo como a un mercader, demostrarle que no la impresionaba.

Con los hombros rígidos, señaló una de las si llas que había alrededor de la mesa de roble y se sentó en la más imponente silla Windsor a la ca beza.

-¿Qué tienes que decirme?

No podía haber viajado hasta Londres sólo por que le gustasen sus ojos. Además, siendo positiva como era por naturaleza, podía aprovechar aque lla inesperada oportunidad para intentar conven cerlo de que al menos escuchase a su padre.

Pero no estaba preparada para lo que dijo:

-Hay dos cosas sobre las que debo insistir -con las piernas estiradas frente a él parecía tan cómodo en la cocina como si estuviera en su propia casa-. Primero, necesito que me acompañes a Grecia para responder al mensaje que tan ansiosamente tú que rías darme. Pienso visitar a Armando Shields mañana. Mi agenda es muy apretada, pero tienes una hora para hacer la maleta y decirle a quien tengas que decírselo que estarás fuera del país du rante un tiempo.

Y antes de que Serena pudiera decir algo tan sofisticado como: ¡vete a freír espárragos!, Darien soltó otra bomba:

-Y te quedarás donde yo pueda verte... hasta que sepa con seguridad si estás embarazada o no. Esa noche cometí el error de pensar que tenías ex periencia y estarías preparada.

Serena sintió que le ardían las mejillas cuando la obligó a recordar, a regañadientes, la noche de pasión que habían compartido.

No quería recordarlo. Nunca. Pero él lo hacía imposible.

-Si estás embarazada, no permitiré que termi nes con la vida de mi hijo. Y si lo estás me casaré contigo -sus ojos azules la tenían atrapada-. Y te lo advierto, Serena, nada de esto es negociable.

* * *

**perdon! algunas de ustedes comenzaron a enviarme invox preguntando el porque no se veian los capitulos...la cuestión es que me di cuenta que me habia saltado un capitulo y al momento de arreglarlo deje la grande en rincon del libro u.u asi que borre no se cuantos capitulos y ahora mismo si leen esto es porque estan en linea nuevamente jajajajajaj**

**como dije en el otro libro, tengo unas dos adaptaciones mas listas, pero las subire en unos dias ya que la universidad me tiene media loca y trato de adelantar trabajo para que ustedes disfruten de los libros que me tuvieron obsesionada en el verano n_N**


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 9

Necesitas que te dé la mano mientras hablas con «papá»? Discutidora podía ser, pero Serena estaba harta de ser parte de aquella farsa, cómplice de la pretensión de Darien de que todo estaba bien y allí no pasaba nada raro.

Su madre había aparecido de repente, después de que Darien lanzase la bomba, y Serena no ha bía sido capaz de pensar con claridad. Por su puesto, él se había fingido el perfecto caballero, utilizando su devastadora sonrisa para convencer a su madre. Se presentó como un amigo que, ade más, era hijo del paciente al que Serena había es tado cuidando en Grecia.

—Y ahora mi padre quiere verla... quiere vernos a los dos, de hecho. Siento tener que llevarme a Serena tan pronto, pero espero que lo entienda y perdone que haya aparecido aquí sin avisar. Mi padre es un hombre muy enfermo.

Encantada con aquel demonio mentiroso, a su madre sólo le había faltado darle permiso para ha cer con su hija lo que quisiera, prácticamente em pujándola hacia su habitación para que hiciese la maleta mientras le ofrecía a Darien un café y un pedazo de su pastel de nueces.

Lo único que había impedido que Serena se quedara donde estaba, diciendo que no pensaba ir a ningún sitio con él, fue recordar su conversación con Armando y la tristeza del anciano cuando le dijo que estaba de vuelta en Inglaterra y, por lo tanto, no podría ayudarlo a hacer las paces con su hijo.

Desde que tácitamente aceptó volver a Grecia con Darien, él la había tratado como si fuera una princesa, continuamente pendiente de ella, lleván dola en el lujoso coche al aeropuerto, donde los es peraba su jet privado. Y luego, una vez sentada en el fabuloso asiento de piel, el personal del avión la había llenado de atenciones.

Era ridículo. De ahí su irónico comentario, para que supiera que lo despreciaba y sólo había ido con él por el afecto que sentía por su padre, cuya ale gría al saber que Darien iba a verlo había sido enternecedora.

—Que me dieras la mano estaría bien —dijo él, levantando la mirada de los papeles que estaba le yendo—. Lo recuerdo, igual que otras intimidades mucho más satisfactorias.

Serena decidió no replicar. Pero se puso fu riosa al ver que bajaba la mirada hasta el escote en uve de su jersey y luego volvía a deslizarla ha cia arriba, para quedarse en sus labios.

Dolida por la desvergüenza de aquel hombre, apretó los puños.

—Escúchame y escúchame bien: sólo estoy aquí para comprobar que no le das un disgusto a Armando. Y como tú tienes la poca vergüenza de sa car el tema del terrible error que cometí la otra noche, cuando pensé que eras una persona nor mal, un hombre al que podría... —Serena no ter minó la frase. Se negaba a usar la palabra «amor» delante de él—. Si mi error tuviera alguna conse cuencia, yo me encargaría de lidiar con ella. Y no me casaría contigo aunque me pusieras una pis tola en la sien.

Y entonces, de manera imperdonable, Darien echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una sonora car cajada.

Al ver que se acercaba una de las azafatas, po niéndole ojitos a Darien, por cierto, Serena giró la cabeza y se dedicó a mirar por la ventanilla para no hacer ninguna tontería, como ponerse a llorar, por ejemplo. Porque, por un momento, Darien había dejado a un lado esa imagen de mag nate impresionante y había vuelto a ser el hombre del que se había enamorado en la isla.

Se había enamorado de una ilusión, claro. Lo sabía, pero eso no hacía que tener que enfrentarse con la realidad fuera menos doloroso.

—Come algo.

—¿Qué?

—Digo que comas algo —insistió él, señalando la bandeja que había aparecido ante ella como por arte de magia.

—No tengo hambre.

La comida parecía la de un restaurante de cinco tenedores, pero se atragantaría si intentase comer algo en ese momento. Y, al verlo mojar un lan gostino en salsa rosa, su estómago dio un vuelco. O tal vez era por estar a su lado, recordando y re viviendo aquella noche en la que no quería pen sar.

Serena cerró los ojos, enfadada. No quería acor darse de eso. Había cometido un error, pero ésa no era razón para ponerse tan emotiva.

«Levántate y sigue adelante», se dijo.

Y si hubiera consecuencias, algo que no se le había ocurrido pensar hasta que él lo mencionó, se enfrentaría con ellas a su manera. Ni esperaría ni aceptaría ayuda de Darien Chiba. En cuanto la reunión con Armando hubiese terminado desa parecería de su vida para siempre.

Y en cuanto a que él hubiera sacado la conclu sión de que podría terminar con el embarazo... bueno, no merecía la pena ni pensar en ello. A partir de aquel momento lo trataría como si fuera un extraño, con frialdad y educación.

Pero le pediría que le explicase algo a lo que no dejaba de dar vueltas:

—Me sorprende que hayas decidido ver a tu pa dre, aunque me alegro mucho.

—Ya lo sé.

—Pero no entiendo por qué tengo que ir yo con tigo.

Contenta por ese tono amablemente frío, Serena capturó una rodaja de tomate con el tenedor y luego volvió a dejarla en el plato.

Al principio pensé que eras la amante de Armando, que él te había pedido que fueras a bus carme y usaras tus innegables encantos para per suadirme de que te contase cuáles eran mis planes con respecto a él. Pero, por razones que tú misma entenderás, me vi obligado a hacer una rápida re visión del asunto.

No te entiendo.

Eras virgen, Serena. No eras una mujer promiscua como yo había creído.

¡Aquello era incluso peor de lo que había ima ginado!

Durante el tiempo que le había estado prome tiendo hacer lo que pudiera para localizar al hijo de Armando, además de mentirle Darien la creía una oportunista... o algo mucho peor. Serena es taba tan furiosa que se quedó sin palabras.

—Necesitaba saber cuál era tu relación con mi padre...

¡Era su enfermera!

Y necesitaba saber para qué quería ponerse en contacto conmigo después de tantos años —siguió Darien, como si no la hubiera oído—. Llámame cí nico, pero me resulta difícil creer que haya cam biado de repente.

Serena suspiró. Le daba tanta pena el pobre hombre. Armando había admitido haber fracasado como padre, y como marido, pero no iba a conse guir el perdón de su hijo, que seguía aferrado al rencor de tantos años. Tan cínico, tan duro era que no se permitía perdonar a un padre enfermo.

La azafata se acercó para preguntar si habían terminado y ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Si ésa es tu actitud, no sé por qué vas a verlo. Y no tiene ningún sentido que me lleves a mí, además. Yo tengo una vida propia... cosas que hacer.

Darien disimuló una sonrisa. Podía entender su furia perfectamente. Se había portado muy mal con ella y no le había dado una explicación, pero aún no había llegado el momento. Y no llegaría hasta que la entrevista con su padre hubiera tenido lugar.

—¿Por ejemplo, reunirte con tu prometido?

Serena vio un rayo de luz en ese momento. Si Darien creía a Seiya su prometido, si creía que iba a casarse con él, ésa sería la manera de evitar la amenaza de no separarse de su lado hasta que su piera si estaba embarazada.

El orgullo de Darien Chiba era enorme y no podría soportar la idea de ser el segundo plato de nadie.

—Por ejemplo —dijo Serena por fin—. Ya nos viste besándonos en el muelle. Sé que nos viste.

—Y yo sé que tú sabes que los vi —sonrió Darien—. Pero también sé que ese beso no significó nada en absoluto.

¿Cómo?

Claro que entonces me di cuenta de que esta bas lo bastante loca como para pensar que así se ría. Pero, en realidad, la bofetada que me diste al descubrir quién era me dijo todo lo que tenía que saber.

¿Loca? ¿Ella estaba loca?

No sé de qué estás hablando y me da igual —replicó Serena, intentando calmarse porque si traicionaba sus emociones sería peor.

¿No? —Darien levantó una ceja, sonriendo de nuevo.

Y su sonrisa la desarmó. No podía creer que al guien tan guapo pudiera ser tan malo... ¿o sí? Sus siguientes palabras aclararon esa duda:

Cuando te dejó en Heathrow no hubo despe didas apasionadas. De hecho, me han dicho que parecía como si le hubiera tocado la lotería y hu biese perdido el décimo.

Ella lo miró, perpleja. ¿Había hecho que la vi gilaran? Aquello era el colmo.

¡Me has seguido!

—Andrew es bueno —siguió él—. Si no lo fuera, no sería mi empleado —Darien se encogió de hombros, como si tal comportamiento fuese habitual en él, y luego sacó unos papeles de su maletín y empezó a leer, haciendo anotaciones al margen.

Serena cerró los ojos. Nada de lo que pudiera decir serviría de mucho con aquel demonio, de modo que lo mejor sería no abrir la boca.

Cuando llegaron a Heathrow, los dos cansados y enfadados, por fin había logrado convencer a Seiya de que no había futuro para ellos. Y sí, el ambiente mientras se decían adiós en la puerta de la terminal había sido helado... aunque eso era de cir poco.

!Pero nunca hubiera imaginado de Darien Chiba se enteraría!

Serena se apartó la melena de la cara y la su jetó con un millón de horquillas.

Con un vestido anticuado de color azul que había sacado del fondo del armario de su casa, tenía un aspecto incluso más aburrido que con el uniforme.

Habían pasado la noche en el apartamento de Darien en Atenas. Sin molestarse en admirar la decoración minimalista, aunque no pudo dejar de notar la madera clara, el cuero y el cristal, le había pedido que le indicara cuál era su habitación y, después de darle las buenas noches con total Mal dad, había cerrado la puerta.

Y apenas pudo pegar ojo.

Ahora podía oírlo moviéndose en algún sitio de la casa... y olía a café, pero tuvo que hacer un es fuerzo para salir de su habitación y enfrentarse con Darien, recordándose a sí misma que una vez que hubiese hablado con Armando exigiría que la pusiera en un avión con destino a Inglaterra y se dejase de bobadas.

Suspirando, Serena tomó su bolsa de viaje y salió de la habitación.

Lo encontró en la cocina, una sala con encimeras de acero inoxidable, paredes blancas y una mesa con superficie de mármol negro sobre la que había un servicio de café.

Darien no debía pasar mucho tiempo en esa co cina porque todo estaba nuevo, reluciente, como si allí no cocinase nadie. Ninguna familia se había reunido alrededor de la mesa para comer y contar las cosas que habían pasado aquel día, para reírse juntos.

Recordando cómo su familia, los seis, solían reunirse alrededor de la mesa de la cocina para ce nar, de repente sintió pena por Darien. Aunque enseguida se recordó a sí misma que no merecía la compasión de nadie y menos la suya.

Intentaba no mirarlo, pero tenía un aspecto fa buloso mientras sacaba del horno una bandeja de cruasanes. Con un traje gris hecho a medida que destacaba la anchura de sus hombros, una camisa más oscura y una corbata de seda, podría apare cer en la portada de una revista. Sí, era un hom bre muy elegante, pensó, con un nudo en la gar ganta.

Y debería llevar un cartel de Peligro.

—¿Has dormido bien? —Darien parecía estar haciendo inventario de su aspecto, desde el pelo recogido sin miramientos al anticuado vestido.

Por un momento le pareció verlo sonreír, pero no podía estar segura. Y el rictus de su boca era ahora tan severo que decidió que había sido un es pejismo.

—Muy bien, gracias —contestó, observando, fas cinada, cómo servía el café.

Ojalá no lo encontrase tan atractivo. Era un mons truo, una persona tan cruel como para intentar arruinar a su padre enfermo. Tenía que recordar eso, era su única defensa contra un cuerpo deso bediente que parecía despertar a la vida de manera automática cuando Darien Chiba estaba a su lado.

Sujetando la taza con las dos manos para evitar que le temblasen, Serena tomó un trago de café. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que, como ella, tam poco Dimitri estaba comiendo nada y se preguntó si la reunión con su padre lo haría sentir inquieto, arrepentido tal vez por haberlo tratado como a un rival durante tantos años.

En Grecia, los lazos familiares eran muy fuer tes y quizá ni siquiera él sería capaz de escapar a la llamada de la sangre. Pero cuando le dijo: «si estás lista, nos vamos» con ese tono autocráti co, Serena cambio de opinión. Darien Chiba no tenía una gota de sensibilidad en todo su cuer po.

Y se abría paso a través del frenético tráfico de Atenas como lo hacía todo: como si la ciudad fuera suya. Pero, maravillándose de no tener los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar el asiento, Serena debía admitir que se sentía segura. Y sólo cuando dejaron atrás la ciudad y se adentraron por las coli nas se movió en el asiento.

Ninguno de los dos había dicho una palabra desde que salieron del apartamento. Él ni siquiera había comentado nada sobre la bolsa de viaje que llevaba a sus pies. ¿Pero qué iba a decir?

Serena no podía dejar de pensar en la abomi nable manera en que la había tratado y en su im perdonable comportamiento hacia su padre. Pero como no pensaba volver .a sacar el tema, lo mejor sería permanecer en silencio.

Una rápida mirada a su clásico perfil le dijo que también él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Y que no eran nada agradables.

"Cuando llegaron a la imponente mansión don de había pasado varias semanas cuidando de Armando Shields, la verja de hierro se abrió automáticamente. Alguien de seguridad debía ha ber sido alertado de su llegada, pensó. Y, como no podía evitarlo, giró la cabeza para mirar a Darien.

—Por favor, intenta llegar a algún tipo de acuer do con tu padre. No le des otro disgusto.

¿Tanto te importa?

—Pues claro que me importa.

¿Te cae bien Armando? —preguntó Darien, pi sando ligeramente el freno, como si quisiera retra sar la inevitable reunión todo lo posible.

—Por supuesto que me cae bien, es un hombre muy valiente. El cáncer está en remisión, pero él sabía que podía volver y, sin embargo, estaba deci dido a luchar. Me dijo que intentaba ganar tiempo para ponerse en contacto contigo y enmendar los errores del pasado —contestó Serena—. Sí, la verdad es que le he tomado cariño.

Su admisión fue recibida en completo silencio y cuando el coche se detuvo frente a los escalones de la entrada, Serena agradeció la presencia de Haruka, el ama de llaves de Armando.

La mujer la abrazó calurosamente, contenta de verla.

—Cuánto me alegro de que estés aquí —le dijo, antes de volverse hacia Darien para mirarlo con total frialdad—. El señor Shields está en su estudio. ¿Quieren tomar un caté!

—Gracias, pero no queremos café. Si no le im porta llevarme al estudio.

Haruka asintió con la cabeza y Serena se dis puso a seguirlos... hasta que él se volvió, mirán dola con ojos helados.

—Quédate aquí, ya verás a tu antiguo paciente más tarde. Por el momento, éste es un asunto pri vado.

Desconsolada, Serena no tuvo más remedio que quedarse mientras Darien seguía al ama de llaves. Por un momento, estuvo a punto de desafiarlo, de entrar en el estudio tras él.

Pero sólo fue un momento. Porque Darien Chiba era capaz de sacarla a empellones de allí y eso sólo serviría para aumentar la tensión entre padre e hijo.

Vagando por la mansión sin saber qué hacer, salió a la piscina y se sentó: bajo una sombrilla. Armando quería que ella estuviera en la reunión, pero Darien se había asegurado de que no fuera así, de modo que lo único que podía hacer era sentarse y esperar que, al final, llegasen a algún tipo de acuerdo.

Y era una pérdida de tiempo por su parte de sear no haber conocido a ninguno de los dos hom bres porque entre padre e hijo habían logrado crear un caos total en su vida y eso era algo que no iba a cambiar.

No podía darle la vuelta al reloj por mucho que lo deseara.

Tras lo que le parecieron horas, Serena oyó pa sos en el salón y se puso tensa. Pero la tensión se relajó al oír la voz de Armando:

—Sabía que te encontraríamos aquí. Siempre era tu sitio favorito cuando no estabas trabajando.

Parecía alegre y ésa era una buena señal. Sin embargo, aunque estaba sonriendo tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Serena miró a Darien con expre sión acusadora... algo que no sirvió de nada por que de nuevo experimentó esa traidora sensa ción, ese anhelo que la consumía. Se odiaba a sí misma por ello más de lo que lo odiaba a él por haber reducido a lágrimas a aquel hombre tan frágil.

Le había hecho daño, la había hecho sentir como una tonta y, sin embargo, seguía haciendo que su corazón diese un vuelco cada vez que lo miraba, que se le pusiera la piel de gallina cuando recordaba aquella noche...

Intentando dejar a un lado esos recuerdos, Serena dedicó toda su atención a Armando que llevaba, como siempre, un traje de lino blanco. Tenía un as pecto muy relajado, de modo que lo que hubiera ocurrido entre su hijo y él no podía haber sido tan malo.

Seguramente no lo sabría nunca, pensó, cuando anciano puso las manos sobre sus hombros para pesarla en ambas mejillas.

—Gracias —le dijo en voz baja—. Tomaremos juntos un vaso de vino y luego Haruka servirá la comida.

Serena sonrió. Misión cumplida. Padre e hijo bajo el mismo techo, compartiendo una comida. Aquél era un paso de gigante.

Pero su optimismo se desvaneció un segundo después.

—Lo siento, pero me temo que debemos irnos —anunció Darien—. Serena y yo tenemos cosas importantes que hacer.

—¿Qué tenemos que hacer? —le preguntó ella mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad unos minutos después.

Mirándola con una expresión indescifrable, Darien contestó:

—Según dice mi padre, te ha pedido que te casa ras con él. ¿Es eso cierto?

* * *

ya mejor no sere mala y subi otro capi n_n

espero que les haya gustado

Fer


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 10**

Pasando por alto la pregunta como algo to talmente irrelevante, que además no era asun to suyo, Serena se concentró en el tema que le interesaba, usando el tono seco que usaba con sus pacientes más recalcitrantes:

¿No podíamos habernos quedado a comer? O, si no podías soportarlo, al menos podrías haber esperado media hora para tomar un vaso de vino con tu padre. Armando parecía tan decepcionado...

¿Porque me he llevado a su futura esposa?

Enfadada porque no había manera de hacerlo entrar en razón y porque llevaba cualquier crítica a su terreno, Serena le espetó:

¡No digas tonterías!

Muy bien.

No le pasó desapercibido que estaba intentando disimular una sonrisa, pero no dijo nada.

De todas maneras, ¿qué tal ha ido? ¿Habéis llegado a un acuerdo, al menos? ¿Piensas volver a verlo?

Había invertido mucho tiempo, y mucho esfuerzo, para conseguir que aquellos dos hombres se hablasen y estaba deseando saber qué había pa sado, pero tenía la impresión de que Darien no iba a contárselo.

Y estaba en lo cierto. No lo hizo.

Un asunto privado, había dicho. Y por lo visto, quería que siguiera siendo así. Cuando atravesa ron la verja y salieron a la carretera, Serena se hundió en el asiento, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Daba igual. Podía mantener la boca ce rrada si quería.

En cuanto estuviera de vuelta en Inglaterra lla maría a Armando y él se lo contaría. Su natural cu riosidad tendría que esperar un poquito más, eso era todo.

No me has contestado —dijo Darien enton ces—. ¿Aceptaste su proposición o no?

—¿Qué?

Me refiero a la oferta de matrimonio de mi padre. ¿Le dijiste que no o le diste esperanzas, es perando que apareciese algo mejor en el horizonte?

Serena se dio cuenta de que iba conduciendo demasiado rápido en aquella carretera estrecha y no le gustaba nada.

¿Estaría celoso? Parecía estarlo. Pero no, no podía ser, era absurdo. ¿Cómo iba a estar celoso? Sólo había hecho el amor con ella porque podía, porque estaba allí, dispuesta. Y había dicho que se casaría con ella si estuviera embarazada por un ar caico sentido del deber, sin la menor duda.

Pensando que aminoraría la marcha si contes taba a su pregunta, dijo por fin:

—No soy la futura esposa de tu padre, no te preocupes. Me pidió que me casara con él, pero sólo porque confiaba en mí y me había tomado afecto. Suele pasar con algunos pacientes... la enfermera los ayuda y se creen enamorados, pero se les pasa en cuanto todo vuelve a la nor malidad.

—¿Entonces le dijiste que no?

—Pues claro. ¿Por qué iba a casarme con un hombre, tan mayor`? ¿Crees que estoy loca? Aun que, por supuesto, no se lo dije así. Espero haber tenido un poco más de tacto.

—Entonces, en el caso de mi padre, ¿no hubo pistola en la sien?

Serena notó el tono de burla y se maravilló del repentino cambio de actitud.

—Te crees muy gracioso, ¿verdad?

—Lo que no puedo creer es que haya ningún hombre con la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para casarse contigo y no consumar el matrimo nio. Sería insoportable. Llevarte a la cama sería lo primero de la lista para cualquier hombre con san gre en las venas.

A pesar de despreciarlo por el tipo de hombre que era, Serena no pudo negar la punzada de de seo que sintió al escuchar esas palabras. Era hu millante tener que admitir que, a pesar de saber lo engañoso y traicionero que era, eso no alteraba la atracción que sentía por él. Debería, pero no era así.

—Mantén los ojos en la carretera o acabaremos en el terraplén —le dijo—. Y por cierto, ¿dónde va mos?

Aquélla no era la carretera que llevaba a Atenas, se dio cuenta entonces. Armando le había prestado uno de sus coches en alguna ocasión para ir de compras o al cine, de modo que sabía que no lo era.

A mi casa —contestó Darien—. Sólo uso el apar tamento de la ciudad cuanto tengo reuniones a pri mera hora.

Serena sintió un escalofrío. ¿La llevaba a su casa? Claro que podría haber pensado invitarla a comer antes de llevarla al aeropuerto. Pero no lo dijo y ella temía que no fuera así.

Tengo que llegar al aeropuerto lo antes posi ble para ver si hay algún vuelo a Inglaterra —em pezó a decir, para probar las aguas—. Así que es mejor que me lleves allí directamente.

—Que yo sepa, no tienes que volver a trabajar hasta dentro de dos semanas. Y Ikuko tenía la im presión de que aprovecharías las vacaciones para ver un poco más de mi país.

De modo que su madre y él habían hablado. Aquello era increíble. Incluso la llamaba por su nombre de pila...

—Lo siento, pero quiero volver a mi casa.

—No volverás a Inglaterra hasta que sepa si es tás esperando un hijo mío o no. E incluso entonces tal vez no vuelvas. Podemos hacer las invita ciones de boda por teléfono.

Atónita, Serena se volvió para mirarlo.

¡No puedes hablar en serio!

Absolutamente en serio.

—¡Esto es un secuestro! ¡Llamaré a la policía si no me dejas bajar del coche ahora mismo!

¿Y qué harías en medio de la carretera? Cál mate, Serena, y mira la situación desde mi punto de vista. Embarazada o no, te quiero como esposa. Y eso es algo que jamás le he dicho a una mujer. Algo que, de hecho, he evitado como la peste. Así que mira las siguientes dos semanas como una oportunidad para conocemos mejor.

Perpleja, Serena sólo podía mirarlo, sin darse cuenta de que había parado frente a un edificio de piedra. Lo único que veía era el brazo de Darien por encima del asiento, su sonrisa cálida y sen sual...

Él levantó una mano para quitarle una horqui lla y dejar que el flequillo cayera sobre su cara.

¡No me toques! —exclamó, para intentar disi mular que el roce de sus dedos le había provocado un cosquilleo.

Pero Darien no hizo caso de sus protestas y si guió quitándole horquillas hasta que la melena cayó sobre sus hombros.

Me gustas más con el pelo suelto. Hazlo por mí, ¿eh?

Cuando empezó a acariciar suavemente su nuca, Serena pensó que se le iba a parar el corazón. No podía respirar. Pero la vergüenza de sentirse así con aquel hombre, con aquel tirano, hizo que re cuperase el sentido común. Y en el tiempo que tardó en salir del coche y abrirle la puerta había conseguido recuperar la calma... al menos en parte.

Por el momento parecía qué iba a tener que quedarse allí y debía usar ese tiempo para conven cerlo de que, por mucho que le gustase, no iba a casarse con él.

¿Qué mujer sensata podía esperar ser feliz ca sándose con un hombre tan engañoso y tan dés pota? Un hombre tan malvado que había intentado arruinar a su padre enfermo por algo que ocurrió veinte años atrás.

Serena salió del coche, apartándolo de un ma notazo cuando intentó ayudarla. No quería que la tocase... en parte porque no confiaba en sí misma.

Bienvenida a mi casa.

Serena levantó la mirada. La casa estaba prote gida por un olivar, con arbustos y altos cipreses a los lados. Las piedras del edificio eran de color ocre y las persianas estaban pintadas de un azul que había empezado a perder el color. Y el ca mino que llevaba a la casa era un mosaico de pie drecillas, flanqueado por macizos de flores.

¡Es preciosa!

—Pareces sorprendida.

Pues la verdad es que sí. Te había imaginando en otro tipo de casa... algo más palaciego, con un ejército de criados haciéndote reverencias a cada paso.

—Ah, claro. Pues eso demuestra lo poco que sa bes de mí —sonrió Darien, poniendo una mano en su espalda para llevarla hasta una entrada con suelo de terracota y tiestos llenos de flores.

En el salón, alrededor de una chimenea de pie dra, había dos sofás tapizados en color beige. Y en el centro de la habitación, una mesa con un ja rrón de sencillas margaritas.

—Te enseñaré el resto de la casa después. Pri mero voy a traer algo fresco. Y, por favor, ponte cómoda.

Serena se dejó caer en uno de los sofás, sin tiéndose como Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Había sido sincera al decir que no lo imaginaba en un sitio así, tan hogareño, tan agradable.

Aquélla era la clase de casa que una chica tra bajadora como ella, una chica con nociones ro mánticas sobre Grecia, habría elegido si tuviera oportunidad. No la casa de un empresario despia dado y con el corazón de piedra.

El «algo fresco» que Darien había mencionado resultó ser champán. Se había quitado la chaqueta y subido las mangas de la camisa, dejando al des cubierto unos antebrazos peligrosamente atracti vos.

Serena apartó la mirada a toda prisa, enfadada consigo misma porque, a pesar de todo, aún podía dejarla sin aliento. No tenía que hacer o decir nada, sólo tenía que estar allí.

—Unazuki, la persona que cuida de la casa, ha de jado pollo frío para comer. Y espero que tengas hambre porque se enfada mucho cuando alguien no prueba su comida.

Aquello era ridículo, pensó. Serena.

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? En casa de Darien, tomando una copa de champán como si no pasara nada. Si tuviera algo de personalidad, y su cerebro funcionase como debía, saldría de allí corriendo para llamar a Armando por teléfono y pedirle que enviase a alguien a buscarla.

Pero las siguientes palabras de Darien le recor daron que tenía una razón para quedarse allí, aun que sólo fuese unos días:

—¿Te gustaría quedarte en esta casa? Si no te gusta podemos vivir en París o en Londres, tengo casa en ambas ciudades. Es tu decisión, yo estaré encantado de ir donde tú quieras, pethi mou.

Pethi mou.

Aunque no lo entendía, debía ser una expresión cariñosa, pensó ella. Pero si pensaba que así iba a arreglarlo todo...

Darien Chiba estaba loco, decidió, tomando un sorbo de champán para calmar los nervios. Todo aquello era incomprensible.

—Como no pienso casarme contigo, con niño o sin él, la cuestión de dónde quiera vivir es irrele vante.

—Puede que pienses eso ahora, pero yo te haré cambiar de opinión.

La arrogancia personificada, desde luego.

Y, sin embargo, sólo tenía que tomarla entre sus brazos y ella no podría resistirse. Decidida a hacer algo, a portarse como una adulta, Serena se echó hacia atrás en el sofá.

—Vamos a ser sensatos, Dimitri.

No se atrevía a mirarlo. Una sola mirada a esas devastadoras facciones y se convertía en víctima le sus enloquecidas hormonas.

Yo puedo ser sensato.

Entonces te darás cuenta de que hablar de ma trimonio es completamente absurdo. Cometimos in error... una isla griega, una cena romántica, el champán, la luna... un error, pero esas cosas pasan.

A ti no te había pasado antes.

Serena tragó saliva. Bueno, pues sí, había sido su primer amante, pero eso no le daba ninguna ventaja.

Que no me hubiera pasado no tiene nada que ver. La cuestión es que tienes que dejar de pensar mi el matrimonio como única opción. ¿Por qué ibas a hacer tú tal sacrificio...?

—No sería un sacrificio —dijo él.

Pasando por alto la interrupción, y el escalofrío que había provocado, Serena siguió adelante:

Si estoy embarazada, que lo dudo, yo me haré cargo del niño. Tengo un buen trabajo y gano dinero suficiente para mantenerlo. Aunque si tú quie res ayudar, la ayuda sería bienvenida. No soy una avariciosa, pero tampoco soy tan orgullosa como para no aceptar una ayuda que sería buena para el niño. Si quieres derechos de visita, yo no pondría ninguna objeción, soy totalmente capaz de com portarme de manera civilizada.

De repente, la idea de tener un hijo con Darien... un niño de pelo oscuro y piel morena, un niño al que amaría con locura, hizo que le diese un vuelco el corazón. Pero intentó disimular.

—¿Casarte conmigo sería un sacrificio tan grande, Serena?

Por supuesto, no estaba escuchándola y, frus trada, ella dejó escapar un bufido.

—¿Por qué iba a casarme con un hombre que piensa tan mal de mí? Tú mismo lo has admitido. Primero, sin saber absolutamente nada sobre mí, decidiste usar el sexo para conseguir lo que que rías, como si yo fuera una espía enviada por tu pa dre para seducirte. Y luego decides que te has equivocado, así que me pones otra etiqueta: soy una buscavidas que haría creer a tu padre que iba a casarme con él hasta que encontrase algo que me interesara más. ¿Por qué querrías casarte con una mujer de la que sólo piensas lo peor? ¡No lo entiendo!

—Cometí un grave error al creerte la amante de mi padre, es cierto —asintió él—. Me basé en la ex periencia... y en el cinismo con el que seguramente veo la vida. Y en los celos. Nunca en mi vida había tenido celos de nadie, te lo aseguro. Esa debilidad me puso tan furioso como para acu sarte de ser algo que ahora sé que no eres.

Sus mejillas se habían teñido de rubor mientras abría las manos en un gesto que parecía de de rrota.

—Tú no guardas en secreto que sientes afecto por mi padre... incluso te molestaste en ir a la isla a buscarme para hacerle un favor. Armando me ha dicho cuánto te admira y el cariño que siente por ti... ¡pero cuando me dijo que te había propuesto matrimonio me dieron ganas de estrangularlo!

Serena se encogió de hombros. Esa salida de tono dejaba bien claro que el rencor que sentía ha cia su padre no había sido olvidado.

No tenía ni idea de cómo había salido el tema de la proposición, pero podía imaginar el gesto de derrota del anciano.

¡Y también podía ver la cara de Darien Chiba al descubrir que el hombre al que estaba em peñado en destruir quería casarse con la mujer que podía estar esperando un hijo suyo!

Darien se echó hacia delante para tomar sus manos entre las suyas y Serena intentó apartarse, pero él no se lo permitió.

—Nos llevaríamos bien, nos entenderíamos —em pezó a decir—. Sé que sería así.

Serena intentó apartar las manos de nuevo, sin tiendo que le ardía la cara. Era un mentiroso y...

Cuando vi tu fotografía pensé que eras la mu jer más deseable que había visto nunca. Me quedé enganchando, aunque entonces no lo sabía.

¿Qué fotografía? —preguntó ella. Aquella con versación estaba tomando un rumbo muy extraño—. No sé de qué estás hablando.

—No, claro que no. Ven aquí —Darien soltó sus manos, pero sólo para tomarla por la cintura—. Hace algunos meses, mi enemigo... Armando, de sapareció por completo. Mientras yo siempre he intentado alejarme de la prensa, mi padre la corte jaba, de modo que era muy extraño que no saliera ninguna fotografía suya en los periódicos y no se le viera en la oficina. Ahora sé que estaba en fermo y había intentado evitar que los medios de comunicación lo hicieran público, pero entonces no sabía nada de eso. No sabía que tuviera cáncer hasta que tú me lo contaste. Sentía curiosidad, de modo que decidí contratar a un investigador pri vado y él consiguió entrar en la villa y hacer una fotografía de una rubia preciosa frente a la pis cina.

¿Qué?

—Hay algo que sí sabía sobre mi padre: había tenido dos esposas, pero nunca una amante. Sus actividades extra maritales eran rápidas y secre tas, y probablemente sórdidas, de modo que si en su casa había una rubia a la vista de todos, eso de bía significar que iba a casarse con ella.

Serena parpadeó varias veces. Estar tan cerca de él, escuchando su voz, notando el calor de su aliento en la cara estaba haciéndola entrar en un trance. Si bajaba la guardia, Darien la convence ría de cualquier cosa. Incluso creería que podía amar a un hombre como él.

De modo que, poniendo las manos sobre su torso, lo empujó suavemente para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que pensar lo peor? Cuando tu padre descansaba por las tardes yo tenía tiempo libre y solía aprovechar para disfrutar de la piscina. ¿Siempre inventas lo que más te conviene?

—En tu caso, parece que sí —asintió él, tomando su mano para llevársela a los labios.

Serena habría deseado que no hiciera eso por que sentía sus pechos empujando contra el encaje del sujetador y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo so brehumano para apartarse.

—Y hay cosas peores —siguió él.

—¿No me digas?

—Cuando la rubia apareció, literalmente en mi puerta, diciendo que estaba buscando a Darien Chiba, inmediatamente pensé que mi padre te había enviado para intentar descubrir cuáles eran mis planes en lo que a él se refería. Y luego tú sa caste la conclusión de que yo era Andrew...

—¡Porque tú no me dijiste que estaba equivo cada!

—Sí, lo sé, lo sé. Te prometí intentar averiguar el paradero de Darien Chiba...

Me hiciste quedar como una tonta —lo inte rrumpió ella—. Y nunca te lo perdonaré —anunció después, indignada. La había hecho pensar que estaba enamorada de él cuando todo era mentira, de modo que tenía que ser el, hombre más vil que había encontrado en toda sil vida—. Podrías ha berme dicho quién eras de inmediato. Yo te ha bría dado el mensaje de tu padre y se acabó.

¿Y perderme la diversión, pethi mou? —sonrió él tranquilamente.

Estaba riéndose de ella otra vez. Aquello era increíble.

—Cuando decidí no contarte quién era —siguió, sin una gota de remordimiento— pensaba que in tentarías seducirme para que te dijera cuáles eran mis planes. Y debo admitir que estaba deseándolo. Tenía la impresión de que te sentías tan atraída por mí como yo por ti y, al final, fui yo quien te sedujo... y me llevé una sorpresa. En serio. Pensaba decirte quién era al día siguiente, pero al fi nal Michiru se adelantó.

Y luego ella le había dado una bofetada.

Serena decidió guardarse las manos esta vez, por si acaso le daban ganas de repetir la actua ción.

Pero se quedó sin aliento cuando él le confesó, con una sinceridad totalmente inesperada:

—Yo quería explicarte por qué me había com portado como lo había hecho e intentar conquis tarte como es debido, decirte lo mucho que significas para mí... pero bueno, vamos a dejar eso por el momento —Darien se levantó entonces—. Va mos a comer y a hablar de otras cosas. Mientras tanto, me dedicaré a mirar esa bonita cara tuya e intentaré recordar cómo eres cuando no llevas pues to... ¿eso qué es, una cortina de baño?

Serena no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. No se atrevía a creerlo. ¿Que había querido expli cárselo todo? ¿Que había querido conquistarla? ¿Que significaba mucho para él?

Dada la historia que había detrás, podía enten der que la hubiera creído la amante de su padre al ver la fotografía en la piscina. Y, naturalmente, su repentina aparición en la isla habría despertado sus sospechas. En cuanto supo que estaba allí por que su padre se lo había pedido, su cínica naturaleza lo habría hecho creer que lo del mensaje era una trampa, que el auténtico juego era espiarlo. Pero una vez que supo el contenido del men saje...

No, tenía que ser justa, pensó entonces. Tal vez estaba siendo sincero al decir que había pensado contarle la verdad al día siguiente.

Serena arrugó el ceño, intentando unir todas las piezas del rompecabezas. ¿Por qué la habría seguido hasta Inglaterra si no fuera porque de ver dad estaba interesado?

Y no podía ser sólo por el posible niño ya que acababa de decir que quería que fuera su esposa embarazada o no.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior, pensativa. ¿Debía dejar que floreciese el amor que sentía por él? ¿Podía confiar su felicidad a un hombre con tantos y tan deplorables defectos?,

No estaba segura.

* * *

**¿que libro les gustaría que publicara? tengo listo:**

**-de regreso a palacio**

**-en brazos de la tentación **

**-bebe por sorpresa**

**me demore un poco en adaptar por problemas de la universidad pero todo lo hago para adelantar trabajo y darme un poco de inspiración**


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 11

Antes de comer, Darien insistió en ense ñarle la propiedad. En sus ojos había un brillo de orgullo, y tal vez de algo más profundo, mientras la llevaba a su estudio, con equipamiento informático de última generación.

—Trabajo todo lo que puedo desde aquí —le ex plicó, antes de llevarla a la cocina, una habitación grande y muy agradable, al contrario que la co cina de su apartamento, con hierbas secas col gando del techo, como en tantas cocinas medite rráneas.

Desde allí salieron a un patio con suelo de pie dra en el que había una mesa rodeada de tiestos con geranios.

—Un sitio muy bonito para tomar una copa de vino viendo la puesta de sol.

—Sí, es muy bonito —asintió Serena.

Después la llevó por una escalera hasta el se gundo piso. La casa tenía tres dormitorios, todos con suelos de pino, camas de matrimonio, cómo das antiguas de madera bien barnizada y un cuarto de baño que debía ser lo último en lujo, con antiguas baldosas cretenses. Era una casa encanta dora, muy acogedora, un sitio querido y bien cui dado.

Unos minutos después estaban de nuevo en el patio, tomando un plato de aceitunas y una ensa lada de queso, tomates, pimientos y aceite de oliva. Mientras comía, Serena pensó que debía tomar una decisión. Una decisión que afectaría el resto de su vida.

Pero no iba a hacerlo en aquel momento. No, por ahora sólo quería evitar cualquier discusión y saborear aquella atmósfera tan relajante. Sólo un ratito. Encontrar un tema que no despertase las dudas contra las que tenía que luchar continua mente.

—Tienes una casa preciosa —murmuró, mirando su plato porque mirarlo a él afectaba a su buen juicio—. ¿Cómo la encontraste?

—Fue la casa de mi madre durante los primeros quince años de su vida. Los tiempos eran muy du ros entonces. Mis abuelos eran campesinos y ella tuvo que ir a la ciudad a buscar trabajo. No tenía hermanos, así que mis abuelos dependían del di nero que les enviaba —Darien dejó a un lado su tenedor. Al contrario que Serena, él no había pro bado la comida.

Y cuando levantó la mirada, Serena vio que sus ojos se habían oscurecido.

—Sin tener hijos, y con una esposa enferma, mi abuelo aparentemente tiró la toalla. Cuando encontré esta casa estaba abandonada y hecha un de sastre, pero localicé al nuevo propietario y le hice una oferta que no pudo rechazar. Y desde enton ces me he dedicado a reformarla y cuidarla.

—¿No conociste a tus abuelos?

—Murieron antes de que yo naciera... pero va mos a hablar de cosas más alegres.

Estaba sonriendo, aunque la sonrisa no ilumi naba sus ojos, y mientras le contaba dónde y cómo había encontrado cada mueble, Serena entendió qué era lo que le dolía tanto.

Era un hombre muy rico, pero su dinero había llegado demasiado tarde para ayudar a los abuelos de los que sólo había oído hablar gracias a su ma dre.

Claro que al menos ella había podido disfrutar de la vida, casándose con un magnate como Armando Shields. ¿Se habría negado Armando a ayudar a los padres de su mujer?, se preguntó. ¿Era eso lo que había provocado la ruptura entre ellos? ¿Y era razón suficiente para romper una re lación entre padre e hijo hasta el punto de que Darien hubiera buscado la ruina de Armando?

Darien no había conocido a sus abuelos, de modo que ése no podía ser motivo suficiente. En fin, era un enigma sin solución. A menos que le preguntase directamente.

Pero lo haría más tarde, decidió.

Armando le había contado que su primera es posa murió, de modo que debía ser la madre de Darien. Pero también le contó que su primer hijo había muerto de una sobredosis de heroína... sin conocer la cronología de los eventos, Serena se aventuró:

Supongo que debió ser horrible para ti que tu madre y tu hermano muriesen.

De inmediato, vio que Darien arrugaba el ceño. —Haces demasiadas preguntas.

Y tú me haces sentir como si fuera una ex traña. Dices que quieres casarte conmigo, pero cuando hago preguntas no quieres contestar.

—No abras la caja de Pandora, Serena. Puede que no te guste lo que encuentres —le advirtió él, levantándose y ofreciéndole su mano—. Ven, elige la habitación que más te guste. Y luego te ense ñaré el riachuelo que pasa por la propiedad. Ah, y tenemos una piscina natural... bueno, a medias porque la he ampliado. Y luego tal vez podríamos hablar del futuro.

Si había un futuro para ellos y Serena lo du daba. Una parte de ella lo deseaba, no podía ne garlo, pero otra parte, la más sensata, le decía que tuviese cuidado.

Darien decía querer casarse con ella, decía quererla en su cama, pero no había mencionado la palabra «amor» ni una sola vez. Y había una parte de su vida de la que, evidentemente, no quería hablar.  
Serena miró su mano Había tanto en juego en ese momento. Necesitaba más tiempo para conocer al auténtico Darien Chiba. Era sexy como un pecado y un seductor irresistible cuando quería serlo, pero también era un hombre brusco, renco roso y que guardaba muchos secretos.

Sin embargo, estaba ofreciéndole elegir su habi tación, de modo que no tenía intención de acostarse con ella. Y Serena se alegraba porque conocía sus limitaciones. Si la tocaba, su proceso mental se deterioraba considerablemente.

Y aun así, aceptó su mano.

Un error. Porque en cuanto esos largos dedos se entrelazaron con los suyos algo dentro de ella se derritió. Quería confiar en él, disfrutar de su amor... tanto que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Y, con las piernas temblorosas, dejó que la llevase a la habitación.

Cinco minutos después, recuperando el sentido común, intentó mostrarse serena.

Esta habitación es preciosa.

Era muy fresca, pintada de color blanco, el edre dón sobre la cama de un precioso tono azul a juego con las persianas.

Podría ser tan feliz allí, con él. ¿Pero cuánto du raría esa felicidad? ¿Cuánto tardarían en discutir, en darse cuenta de que no tenían nada que ver el uno con el otro?

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, Darien la tomó por la cintura.

Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo. Tienes que confiar en mí y en que puedo hacerte feliz. Eso es lo único importante.

Cuando Darien empezó a acariciar tiernamente su pelo, Serena sintió que había llegado a casa. Y, al poner las manos sobre su torso y sentir los rápi dos latidos de su corazón, se dio cuenta de que es taba perdida.

Lo deseaba de tal forma que no sabía qué ha cer. Y, mientras experimentaba esa sensación de fatalidad, notó cómo sus pechos se hinchaban, las puntas endureciéndose y sensibilizándose. Y supo que tenía que vivir de nuevo el éxtasis que había cambiado su mundo la noche que hizo el amor con Darien por primera vez.

—Serena... —su voz temblaba ligeramente al pro nunciar su nombre y ella levantó la cabeza para mi rarlo a los ojos.

Sabía que no tenía defensa y, como para demos trárselo, sus labios se abrieron sin recibir instruccio nes de su cerebro, por voluntad propia, para recibir la primera batería de ligeros y torturantes besos.

Torturantes... un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal cuando Darien la echó hacia atrás, apoyán dose en las fuertes columnas de sus muslos, para besarla apasionadamente en el cuello antes de lle varla hacia la cama.

Inclinado sobre ella, enredó los dedos en su pelo, con los ojos encendidos como carbones.

—Eres tan preciosa... —murmuró—. Es como estar en el Cielo.

En el Cielo. Mientras desabrochaba los botones del vestido y apartaba la tela para acariciar su piel, Serena pensó que también estaba en el Cielo.

Rápidamente, Darien le quitó el sujetador, de jando al descubierto unos pechos hinchados que parecían suplicar sus caricias. Lo oyó musitar con voz ronca: Theos... antes de tomar uno de sus pe zones entre los labios para tirar suavemente de él.

Y Serena dejó escapar un gemido al sentir la respuesta a esa caricia entre las piernas.

No podía hacer nada y no quería hacerlo, el po der que Darien tenía sobre ella era imposible de resistir.

—Paciencia —murmuró él, mientras desabrochaba su camisa para revelar aquel magnífico torso bron ceado cubierto de un fino vello oscuro que se perdía bajo la cinturilla del pantalón.

El corazón de Serena latía con tal fuerza que casi la ahogaba. Era tan hermoso, tan increíble mente masculino... y suyo si lo quería. Y lo quería.

Darien... —pero la confesión de amor que es taba punto de escapar de sus labios se quedó allí cuando un sonido estridente los interrumpió.

Murmurando algo en griego que sonaba como una palabrota, Darien se inclinó para sacar el mó vil del bolsillo del pantalón y Serena lo oyó ha blar durante unos segundos en su idioma antes de que volviera a su lado.

Como le he dicho a mi padre... tiene el don de la inoportunidad —su tono era brusco, pero lo ha bía dicho con una sonrisa de disculpa.

Ella intentó incorporarse, la niebla que se apoderaba de su cerebro en cuanto Darien la tocaba disipándose por completo. A punto de confesarle su amor, de prometerle que se casaría con él, la interrupción había hecho que recuperase el sen tido común.

Darien tenía que contarle la verdad, tenía que hacerlo o no podría haber nada entre ellos. En cuanto a la relación física era increíblemente ge neroso, tanto que la abrumaba, pero lo que había dentro de su cabeza era un libro cerrado.

Darien había tirado el móvil sobre la mesilla y empezaba a desabrochar sus pantalones cuando ella lo detuvo.

Si vamos a estar juntos tenemos que confiar el uno en el otro. No quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros.

—Yo te confiaría mi vida, Serena.

¡Pero no tus secreto!

Darien se echó hacia atrás, sorprendido.

—¿A qué viene esto? —le preguntó, tomando su mano.

—La llamada de tu padre me ha recordado... —Serena apartó la mano. No quería que hubiera contacto físico entre los dos mientras le decía aque llo—. Tenemos que hablar en serio, Darien...

—¿Quieres hablar de Armando?

Tenemos que hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te niegas a hablar del tema y yo no pue do estar con un hombre al que no conozco.

¿Por qué insistes en complicar las cosas? —sus piro él, alargando una mano para tomar su camisa.

Porque hay una parte de tu vida que no quie res compartir conmigo. Ni siquiera me has con tado cómo ha ido la reunión con tu padre y ésa es la razón por la que estoy aquí. La razón por la que fuiste a buscarme a Inglaterra. ¡Te estoy pidiendo que me abras tu corazón, que me cuentes tus co sas, que me digas por qué un adolescente tuvo un problema con su padre y, a partir de ese momento, se ha pasado toda la vida organizando una ven ganza contra él! ¿Es que no te das cuenta? —Serena estaba pálida, angustiada—. Pensar que has dedicado tu vida entera a hundir a tu padre me da escalofríos. Tienes que ayudarme a entender.

—Eso da igual —murmuró Darien, poniéndose la camisa—. No tiene nada que ver con lo que sen timos el uno por el otro. Piensa en ello mientras yo intento hacer algo para... aliviar mi frustración. Y puede que tarde algún tiempo.

* * *

**y con este capi solo queda el 12 y el epilogo, no recuerdo que pasó ahora o lo que pasara en el siguiente, lo tenia listo hace semanas, se que deberia dar mi punto de vista pero soy flojita u.u**

**una amiga tubo un problema con su novio y me pidio concejos a mi...la chica que ah tenido mas experiencias amorosas en toda su vida (estoy mas soltera que aguja perdida en un pajar y no eh tenido novio en años) asi que me dio un poco de inspiración espero que de aqui a mil años mas esa historia este bien escrita y ordenada, pero que escribiré algo sobre errores cometidos durante el noviazgo lo hare n_n**

**asi que besos besos**

**fer **


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 12

Serena se quedó en la cama, envuelta en el edredón azul, durante mucho tiempo, no sabía cuánto. Pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer, se dijo a sí misma, mientras volvía a po nerse el aburrido vestido azul que Darien había comparado con una cortina de baño.

Darien.

Ella también podía ser dura cuando quería, lo era con sus pacientes, y a partir de aquel momento no le daría ventaja alguna. No podía hacerlo por que sabía que así destrozaría su vida, que se con vertiría en una de esas tristes criaturas que lloraban y gemían lamentándose por un amor perdido... y se convertían en un aburrimiento espantoso para los demás.

Ella no iba a ser así.

El nombre de Darien sólo aparecería en su lista de cosas que solucionar. Y pensaba solucionarlo.

Le exigiría, sí, le exigiría, que la llevase al aero puerto.

Volvería a casa a tiempo para ayudar a su ma dre con los preparativos del cumpleaños de su padre y cuando llegase el momento se mezclaría con los invitados, reiría y charlaría con todos como si no tuviera una sola preocupación en el mundo.

Y luego volvería a trabajar con sus pacientes y seguiría adelante. Siempre ocupada, siempre ha ciendo cosas.

Y si al final resultase que estaba embarazada... bueno, se preocuparía de eso cuando llegase el momento.

Formular mentalmente esa lista de cosas que hacer la mantuvo ocupada hasta que llegó al piso de abajo. No sabía cuándo volvería Darien, frus trado y absurdamente enfadado con ella porque le había exigido respuestas. ¡Nadie se atrevía a cues tionar las motivaciones de Darien Chiba!

De modo que, supuestamente, ella tenía que aceptarlo sin decir nada, sin cuestionar nada, como una tonta.

Tenía los ojos empañados y el corazón lleno de angustia, pero había tomado una decisión. De modo que, intentando mantenerse ocupada, salió al patio para recoger los platos de la comida y ti rar las sobras a la basura.

Cuando todos los platos, cubiertos y vasos es tuvieron limpios y colocados sobre la encimera de la cocina, Serena sacó el móvil de su bolso y salió al patio, el sol quemando su piel a través del ves tido.

Ponerse en contacto con Armando le daría algo que hacer. Algo positivo. Sentía un gran afecto por el anciano y, además, había sido ella quien facilitó el encuentro con su hijo. Tenía todo el derecho del mundo a saber cómo había, ido la reunión, por mucho que Darien no quisiera contárselo.

Al menos podía intentar consolarlo si las cosas habían ido mal, y en vista del silencio de Darien, eso era lo más probable. Después de todo, un hombre que había sentido tal rencor por su padre durante más de veinte años no podía haberlo olvi dado todo en un minuto.

Pero Darien se enfadaría si la oyese hablando con su padre y, como no quería más discusiones, se adentró en el jardín. Al pasar frente a un ma cizo de flores rodeado de abejas vio a un hombre mayor trabajando en un pequeño huerto y se pre guntó si sería el marido del ama de llaves. El hom bre la saludó con la mano y Serena le devolvió el saludo, divertida.

Pero siguió caminando hasta llegar a la piscina que Darien había mencionado antes. Era una pis cina natural hecha en la roca, pero ampliada con mármol de color verde musgo... un sitio precioso. El agua caía por las piedras hasta un terraplén seco, desde donde rodaba alegremente hasta el valle.

Aquello sólo podía haberlo hecho un ingeniero experto, pensó, sentándose en el borde de la pis cina. Claro que todo lo que hacía Darien lo hacía bien. Como esconder secretos a la mujer con la que decía querer casarse, por ejemplo.

Intentando dejar de pensar en él, Serena in clinó un poco la cabeza para mirarse en el agua. Tenía el ceño fruncido. Pero ella no se había dado cuenta de que tuviera el ceño fruncido...

¿Se convertiría en algo permanente? ¿El gesto de una mujer que había sufrido una decepción amorosa?

Suspirando, abrió el móvil y marcó el número de Armando, mordiéndose los labios mientras el ama de llaves iba a buscarlo.

¡Cuánto me alegro de que llames, Serena! ¿Mi hijo está contigo?

No, en este momento no —contestó ella.

Por supuesto, no podía contarle que Darien es taba en algún sitio, paseando su mal humor y su frustración sexual.

Ya me lo imaginaba. Cuando llamé antes para invitaros a los dos a cenar me dijo con toda clari dad que no quería que los molestase. Te ha llevado a su casa, ¿verdad?

Pues sí...

Me dijo que lo haría. Yo creo que está muy enamorado de ti. A veces ocurre así, de repente, como si cayeras fulminado por un rayo... o eso di cen. Lamentablemente, a mí no me ha pasado nunca —Armando dejó escapar un suspiro—. De ha ber sabido que su casa estaba tan cerca de la mía, yo mismo hubiera ido a hablar con él. Sabía que no me dejarían entrar si hubiera intentado ir a su oficina. A mi hijo se le da bien construir altos muros a su alrededor para que nadie sepa lo que hace, sobre todo los rivales y la prensa. Supongo que, en parte, eso es responsable de su éxito. Pero los dioses son más listos y cuando te envié a bus carlo...

Armando —lo interrumpió Serena. No quería seguir oyendo hablar de los dioses ni del amor de Darien—. En lo único que estoy interesada es en saber cómo ha ido la reunión.

Mucho mejor de lo que yo esperaba... mejor de lo que tenía derecho a esperar —contestó el an ciano—. ¿Darien no te lo ha contado?

No, según él es un asunto privado.

Ah, creo que lo entiendo, pero no debería ha ber secretos entre marido y mujer.

Una opinión con la que Serena estaba de acuer do.

—No voy a casarme con él, Armando. No sé cómo se te ha ocurrido tal cosa.

Ah, estás muy enfadada. Hablas como el único día que se me ocurrió protestar por la dieta que me habías impuesto —suspiró el hombre—. Mira, esto no va a ser fácil para mí, pero te suplico que me es cuches porque tengo algo que contarte.

Veinte minutos después, Serena volvía hacia la casa con el corazón a punto de explotar.

¡Si Darien se lo hubiera contado...!

¿Por qué no lo había hecho?

Decidida a hablar con él de una vez por todas, aceleró el paso. Pero tenía que calmarse antes de verlo. Con la cara colorada, sudando, el pelo he cho un asco y el vestido rasgado por unas zarzas debía tener un aspecto lamentable.

¿Dónde has estado?

Darien.

En voz baja, Serena murmuró una palabra que habría hecho que su madre corriese a lavarle la boca con jabón. Pero enseguida giró la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos...

Y su corazón pareció alojarse en su garganta. Como siempre, tenía un aspecto sensacional, tan tranquilo y calmado como si estuviera en la sala de juntas, no después de un paseo de dos horas bajo el inclemente sol griego. Pero también tenía el ceño fruncido en un gesto de sorpresa y, segu ramente, desaprobación. Y sus ojos parecían más oscuros que nunca.

Estaba en el patio, a unos metros de ella. Tan cerca...

¿No podías habérmelo contado? —le espetó, ¿Por qué me has dejado creer que estaba enamo rada de un hombre tan malvado como para des truir la vida de su padre por algo que ocurrió hace más de veinte años y que cualquier persona nor mal hubiese olvidado inmediatamente?

Darien miró el móvil que tenía en las manos. —Has estado hablando con mi padre.

¡Y ya era hora! —replicó ella.

Darien se puso muy serio. Tanto que una hora antes Serena se hubiera asustado. Pero ya no.

—No ha sido fácil para él, pero me ha contado lo que pasó y cómo le ha pesado siempre en la conciencia.

—Serena...

Tu madre trabajaba para él como criada y él la sedujo... su primer matrimonio era un desastre se gún me ha dicho. Cuando tu madre quedó emba razada de ti, él le dijo que tenía que marcharse y se olvidó del asunto. Hasta que tú apareciste de repente, un niño de catorce años flaco y mal ves tido, pidiendo ayuda económica porque su madre estaba enferma. Armando se negó a ayudaros y poco después tu madre murió.

Serena dio un paso adelante. Darien se había puesto pálido mientras hablaba, pero ahora una nota de color teñía sus mejillas.

Entiendo que odiases al hombre que te había hecho algo así. Armando se negó a reconocerte como hijo y se negó a ayudar a tu madre enferma, pero no entiendo por qué no querías contármelo.

—¿No lo entiendes? —suspiró él—. No, claro, tal vez es difícil entenderlo. Vamos dentro, se está más fresco —dijo luego—. No deberías ponerte a correr por el jardín a esta hora y con este calor.

Serena sacudió la cabeza, incrédula. No podía entender cómo un hombre que decía querer ca sarse con ella, mantener la relación más íntima que dos personas podían mantener, la había dejado pensar que su venganza de tantos años era debida a una simple discusión, un incidente que debería haber sido olvidado años atrás cuando ha bía sido algo mucho más terrible.

Imperdonable casi.

¿Si hubiera aceptado casarse con él habrían se guido adelante sin que ella supiera nunca la ver dad?, se preguntó. ¿Sin que supiera nunca el trauma que había vivido? El trauma que lo había llevado a esa venganza. ¿Darien no le habría contado nunca aquel terrible y doloroso secreto?

Serena dejó que la llevase a la cocina, donde se detuvo para llenar un vaso de agua.

Bebe, estás acalorada. No debes salir al jardín a esta hora sin ponerte crema solar.

No necesito que me des un sermón, Darien.

—Puede que no los necesites, pethi mou, pero yo seguiré dándotelos cuando crea que hacen falta.

Aquello era increíble. Saliendo de la cocina para ir al salón, Serena se dejó caer en uno de los sofás y se llevó el vaso de agua a los labios.

Tenía que calmarse, recuperar la compostura como fuera.

—Tengo que ducharme y cambiarme de ropa —le dijo, cuando entró tras ella—. Y luego quiero que me lleves al aeropuerto.

Había sonado firme, estaba absolutamente se gura. Entonces, ¿por qué Darien se sentaba a su lado en el sofá y la miraba con una expresión... de ternura? No, no podía ser. Era imposible.

—¿Y dejarías atrás lo que hay entre nosotros?

—¿Te refieres al sexo? Porque eso es lo único que hay entre nosotros por el momento —le espetó Serena—. Y yo no pienso ser la mujercita callada de nadie, contenta de hacer lo que se me manda y, por supuesto, sin hacer preguntas.

—Serena, escúchame... —dijo él entonces, qui tándole el vaso de agua y dejándolo sobre la mesa para tomar su mano—. No estoy orgulloso de lo que he hecho para vengarme por lo que pasó hace tantos años. Y quiero que creas que antes de co nocerte ya estaba pensando que el sabor de esa venganza era demasiado amargo. De repente, la idea de canalizar mis energías en otra dirección empezaba a apetecerme... y entonces te conocí. Me enamoré de ti en cuestión de unos días y supe entonces qué quería hacer con mi vida.

Serena estaba lívida. Había dicho que la que ría, que se había enamorado de ella...

Abrió los labios, pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta.

—No quería contestar a tus preguntas en la isla porque... no quería seguir recordando el pasado. Tienes que entenderlo. Tenía la impresión de que tú podías marcharte en cualquier momento, que podías hacer lo que hiciste, darme una bofetada y desaparecer de mi vida si supieras la verdad: que yo era el hombre que estabas buscando y no Andrew. Sabiendo lo que sé ahora, lo que hice es imperdonable. Tenía dos opciones: decirte adiós dejándote creer que le guardaba rencor a mi padre por algo que tú creías poco importante o contarte la verdad. Pero era incapaz de hacerlo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Serena.

Como respuesta, Darien le pasó un brazo por la cintura y empujó suavemente su cabeza para apoyarla en su hombro.

—Porque tú habías sido la enfermera de Armando, porque sentías afecto por él, un hombre viejo y enfermo. Entiendo que mi padre no te con tase toda la verdad antes de enviarte a la isla. No es fácil contarle a alguien que te negaste a ayudar a alguien cuando más lo necesitaba. Con una di minuta fracción de su fortuna hubiera podido pro longar la vida de mi madre, una vida que era tan preciosa para mí. Pero tú te habías convertido en su defensora, usando tu tiempo libre para buscar a su hijo y darle un mensaje...

—Pero deberías habérmelo contado.

—Después de ver a mi padre, después de ver lo sinceramente arrepentido que estaba, mi corazón se ablandó. Y le perdoné, del todo. Y, siendo así, lo veo ahora como parte de la familia, de esa fa milia que yo nunca he tenido y he anhelado siem pre. Como un abuelo para nuestros hijos —le con fesó Darien—. He querido borrar esa parte de mi pasado porque quería construir un futuro contigo. No quería contarte la verdad y ver cómo tu afecto por Armando se convertía en desprecio.

Serena se apartó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto? —lo acusó enton ces—. Yo sabía que Armando había hecho algo malo, algo que lamentaba enormemente... pero si alguien está verdaderamente contrito, como lo estaba él, uno debe perdonar, por difícil que sea. Pues claro que no lo hubiera despreciado… ¿cómo iba a rom per una familia después de haber hecho todo lo po sible para reconciliarlos? ¿Por quién me tomas?

—Por la mujer más maravillosa, más bella, más valiente y más generosa que he conocido en toda mi vida. Lo único que falta... —Darien inclinó la cabeza para buscar sus labios— es que me digas que me quieres la mitad de lo que yo te quiero a ti.

—Oh... —Serena le echó los brazos al cuello, con el corazón rebosante de amor—. Te quiero, Darien... aunque eres un testarudo y un bruto. ¿Pero estás absoluta, totalmente seguro de que no quie res casarte conmigo sólo porque crees que podría estar embarazada y, al contrario que tu padre, quieres hacer frente a tus responsabilidades?

Darien le regaló una sonrisa de total felicidad y después le regaló un beso apasionado que la dejó temblando. Tanto que se le dolaron las rodi llas mientras él la levantaba del sofá.

—Absolutamente, totalmente, del todo. ¡Y si quieres que te lo demuestre nos casaremos ma ñana mismo! Pero ahora... —empezó a decir, con ese tono ronco, sexy que la hacía sentir como si estuviera a punto de expirar de emoción— creo que los dos deberíamos darnos una ducha.

A punto de estallar de felicidad, Serena dejó que la llevase al piso de arriba, sin soltarla ni por un segundo.

Y tampoco puso objeción alguna cuando le quitó el horrible vestido en cuanto la puerta del dormitorio se cerró tras ellos.


	14. Chapter 14

Diana Hamilton – La amante inocente del griego

Epilogo

Cuando esos deditos mojados se acerca ron a su cara, el corazón de Darien se llenó de amor. Empapados después de jugar en la piscinita que él había construido con sus propias manos, los gemelos, Armando y Rini, eran casi tan preciosos para él como su querida esposa.

Darien los tomó en brazos, sin preocuparse por que le mojaran el elegante traje gris. Los dos tenían el pelo oscuro como el suyo, pero los ojos azules de su madre y él los adoraba.

Casi tanto como adoraba a la mujer que se acer caba por el jardín, su sonrisa sólo para él, esa son risa tan preciosa, embarazada de su tercer hijo.

—Así que esto es lo que hacen los hombres grie gos... tener a sus mujeres embarazadas todo el tiempo —rió Serena.

Darien dejó a los gemelos sobre el césped para mirar a su mujer a los ojos, lleno de amor. Casi cuatro años de matrimonio y la vida no podía ser más maravillosa.

—Tengo algo que decirte —Darien la abrazó, besando su pelo—. Hoy he dejado de trabajar.

Serena levantó la cabeza y lo miró, sorpren dida. Cuatro años de matrimonio y aquel hombre aún podía sorprenderla.

—¿Y eso?

—He tomado una decisión firme —le dijo, como solía decir Serena cuando estaba muy decidida.

Por ejemplo, cuando él sugirió, aun con pena, que con dos niños y otro en camino deberían mu darse a una casa más grande.

—Desde luego que no —se había negado ella, con firmeza—. Sencillamente, ampliaremos esta casa.

Y eso habían hecho, ampliar la casa hasta que fue casi dos veces el tamaño de la construcción original. Lo bastante grande como para acoger a tantos hijos como tuvieran... más una niñera. Por no hablar de Armando, que a veces se alojaba allí durante unos días o la familia de Serena, llegando en masa para pasar las vacaciones.

Darien la llevó hacia la mesa del patio, bajo una enorme higuera.

—Hoy he firmado la venta de todas mis empresas —le contó, sentándose y colocándola a ella sobre sus rodillas para poner una mano en su abdomen—. Con unos beneficios fabulosos, naturalmente.

¡Naturalmente! —rió Serena, enterrando la cara en su cuello—. ¿Pero no echarás de menos el tra bajo?

No, cariño mío, no lo echaré de menos —son rió él, buscando sus labios—. Pero te echaba de menos a ti todos los días cuando no tenía más re medio que irme de viaje para atender mis nego cios. No podía concentrarme como debería... era un tormento.

—Y eso no puede ser, por supuesto —murmuró Serena, sobre sus labios, su corazón lleno de feli cidad. Nunca había sabido que pudiera existir un amor así.

—Claro que no. El gran Darien Chiba inca paz de concentrarse en los negocios, eso era im posible. Pero no tendré ningún problema concentrándome en ser un padre de familia... y el más fabuloso amante de mi maravillosa mujer.

Y Serena no tenía la menor intención de discutir

Fin

Nº Paginas 2-2


End file.
